Mi pequeña Fluttershy
by Kaito J
Summary: Basado en el excelente trabajo de ese escritor ROBCakeran53 (quien de momento creo es el escritor) que crease la obra de deconstrucción maestra de "My Little Dashie". Quise hacer un Spin off, sobre mi pony favorita. Si tu no has leído el original, te invito a leerlo.
1. Crema y rosa

Basado en el excelente trabajo de ese escritor ROBCakeran53 (quien de momento creo es el escritor) que crease la obra de deconstrucción maestra de "My Little Dashie". Después de leerlo, lloré. Pero no fue hasta ver el trabajo del colectivo detrás de la mini película, publicada en Youtube por StormXF3 que sentí el corazón desmoronarse con el excelente trabajo de animación. Inspirado quise hacer una versión diferente, con un protagonista a quien adoro por sobre todas las demás ponys. Fluttershy es quizás el pony con quien más me identifico, por lo menos la que representa la primera mitad de mi vida. Una pony con suficiente seguridad para mostrarse tímida sin que esto afecte su forma de ser, buscando con su propia amabilidad ser alguien en quien se puede confiar. Sin más que decir, comienzo un spin off de esta obra maestra, la que espero no sea criticada por su falta de originalidad.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de My Little pony, solo un fan con deseos de escribir sobre esta embriagante serie que ha llamado mi atención.

My Little Fluttershy

Vivo mi vida un día a la vez. Una buena parte de esos días no son especiales, siempre cayendo en la misma rutina: me despierto, trabajo en casa y mato el tiempo hasta caerme dormido. Siendo escritor no hay mucho que hacer realmente. Las veces que salgo de casa por motivos laborales son solo para ir a la editora a que me digan la próxima fecha de entrega para revisión y demás. Así, la mayor parte de mis días las paso frente a un ordenador, escribiendo novelas, cuentos y demás arte literario que pueda surgir de mi mente creativa. Como si realmente lo fuera. Mucho de lo que escribo lo hago presionado por un público que espera mucho más de mí que solo novelas rosas. A veces entretengo mí tiempo dibujando en mi tiempo libre, o viendo My Little Poni: la magia de la amistad. De vez en cuando algo interesante pasa en mi vida: me encuentro con una amistad del colegio, encuentro inspiración para plasmar en papel o soy señalado como un chico antisocial por quienes me conocen de lejos. Como nadie me ha visto socializando con nadie salvo con el ordenador, todos creen que soy uno de esos estereotípicos nerd que se la pasan todo el tiempo frente a una computadora. A saber lo que ellos puedan estar pensando de mí. Me da miedo incluso pensar en ello.

Vivir en un lugar tan apartado de la ciudad, un sitio casi en mitad de la nada no es del todo divertido o interesante. Alguna vez este sector del planeta fue vibrante, lleno de niños con los que solía jugar, ancianos en el pórtico charlando de sus épocas doradas… ahora la mayoría de las casas que aún quedan en pie no son sino ruinas que se caen en pedazos, negocios abandonados por la migración a la gran urbe a media hora de aquí, campos devotos de vida donde alguna vez hubo fabricas que ayudaban a la economía de este sector abandonado por el progreso. Nunca vi mi localidad en esos tiempos de desarrollo óptimo, o autosuficiente debería decir, en persona. Mis padres solían contarme lo felices que fueron en esa época, deseando lo mismo para mí mientras creciera.

Por desgracia no puedo decir que he cumplido con su deseo.

He caído en la rutina: despertar, trabajar, dormir y repetir. Tengo mis momentos de felicidad, pero las dificultades diarias que debo enfrentar opacan esos pocos momentos de gozo que tengo. My Little Poni me ha ayudado, pero solo es otra cosa en la que debo depositar mis esperanzas. Cada vez que veo el programa, o a uno de los ponis en los numerosos Fansite, retrocedo un poco por los colores brillantes, las expresiones joviales de cada poni, y el detalle en el manejo evolutivo de cada personalidad de las seis principales es sin duda lo que más me atrae del programa. Es tan difícil ver a estos personajes y no detenerse a pensar en la forma como cada uno de ellos reaccionará a cada pequeño o inmenso problema en el que pueden meterse. En lo personal, como escritor, prefiero el romance por sobre mucho del contenido en una historia, pero son los conflictos los que forman el carácter de los personajes. Es por eso que My Little Poni se ha vuelto mi nuevo favorito actual. Cada día gasto media hora analizando el programa, solo para ser detenido por la duración del programa.

Vuelvo a la realidad. Llegó al punto en que apago mi ordenador y salgo un rato a caminar para volver a sentir mis piernas. Con la exposición prolongada de mi cuerpo a una silla frente a una pantalla es necesario usar mis piernas un rato para evitar perderlas por falta de uso. Salgo a caminar, simplemente a caminar. Hago esto desde hace tiempo, desde la muerte de mis padres. Al hacerlo me siento triste, remembrando esos momento en que caminar en compañía de ellos era mi pasatiempo favorito. En cierta forma, caminar se ha vuelto un "borrador" de estrés, tranquilizándome para volver a mi rutina sin tanto hastío. Paso al menos la mitad de mí tiempo libre caminando entre campos desprovistos de vida humana y edificios a punto de derrumbarse. Comienzo a notar la aparición de animales de campo en los alrededores. Nada de preocuparse, claro está.

He sido testigo del abandono sistemático de estos campos, he visto gente venir e irse. He visto edificios venirse abajo, quemarse hasta los cimientos, o con tantas señales de vandalismo en su estructura que es difícil imaginárselos con el color original. Ya ni siquiera sé si estaban pintados en algún momento. Raramente me encuentro con otras personas durante mis caminatas, fuera de los pocos residentes de los que les hablé. Esos que me conocen por ser antisocial. La mayoría no desean voltear a ver a su una vez hermosa comunidad, sus viejos lugares de trabajo o residencia. No los culpo. De hecho, los envidio. Vieron este sitio con sus propios ojos, con sus edificios alzándose orgullosamente, los jardines arreglados y las veredas y calles aún intactas.

Lo único que recuerdo de esos días eran las canciones de mi madre, todas ellas: canciones de cuna, de desamor, románticas… canciones que llenaban de color todo su alrededor. Ella cantaba en una fonda cuando todo comenzó a decaer. Mi canción favorita… una canción de cuna que solía cantarme cuando era pequeño. Tenía una voz tan dulce que podía encantar a cualquier bestia sin importar lo salvaje que pueda ser. Tal vez es por eso que siento cierto apego por Fluttershy, mi poni favorita por sobre cualquier otra. Ese capítulo en especial, cuando les canta a las Cutiemark Crusaders, me hizo relacionarla con mi madre. La adoro por sobre todas las demás.

Hubo ocasiones en las que desee tener mi propia Fluttershy, o cuanto menos un peluche de ella, para poder acurrucarme con ella durante las noches. Incluso convertí un pequeño peluche de conejo en un reemplazo temporal, hasta que ahorré lo suficiente para comprarme un peluche de calidad. En cierta forma, me ayuda. Es como si hiciera que mis heridas, mi dolor y mi sufrimiento sanaran. Mis pies, tras de muchas caminatas, palpitan bajo mi sábana, mientras me aferro al peluche mucho más que un hijo necesitado de su madre. El la única cosa en la que puedo ver y sentir alegría, aun cuando no es la Fluttershy que deseo.

Hoy, como algunas veces lo hago, caminé de regreso de la editorial. Más preciso sería decir que venía de regreso de la parada del autobús que me introduce en el centro de la ciudad, donde están las oficinas de la editorial. La misma pocilga de siempre, sólo un día más en el calendario, viendo a la gente, tomar su mercancía y pagar, marchándose pronto con sus compras a cuestas. Decidí tomar una ruta panorámica, para sacarme de la cabeza los regaños de mi editor. Varias horas discutiendo cual era la mejor forma de continuar, insatisfecho de mi labor como creador de un universo al que deseaba pertenecer. Sin embargo solo pude deprimirme más. De todas, esta ruta fue la más afectada por la ausencia de habitantes. Con unas pocas casas aún de pie, y ninguna ocupada. Es un triste espectáculo, siendo honesto. Por otra parte, no es como si el resto de mi localidad fuera diferente a esto.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Me detuve en el camino por algo inusual: una solitaria caja de cartón a mitad de la vereda. Viviendo en esta zona no es raro ver basura arrastrada por el viento todo el tiempo. Cajas, volantes arrojados al aire o bolsas de plástico llenaban lotes de propiedades abandonadas. Pero raramente veo una caja de cartón que no esté aplastada o golpeada de alguna forma. Me di cuenta de esta caja porque estaba justo en mitad de mi camino. En mi juventud hice todo lo posible para ayudar a mi comunidad, recogiendo basura y dándole un nuevo uso. Así alentaba a los pocos que me observaban a reusar la basura. Una batalla perdida, si lo vemos a largo plazo. Ahora he perdido la esperanza de limpiar mi comunidad, pues no tardará ni diez minutos en volver a llenarse de desperdicios y escombro. Solo puedo esperar que los pocos que quedamos en la localidad tengan su espacio limpio, aunque no siempre puedo tener esperanza en mis vecinos, aquellos que de seguro me señalan con el dedo.

Rodeo la caja, apenas dándole una mirada. En ese momento nada llamó mi atención fuera de la caja en perfectas condiciones. Continúe, mi hogar no estaba muy lejos de allí. Al llegar, me senté sobre mi restirador, tratando de enajenarme un rato con un dibujo al que nunca termino de iluminar. Sin embargo, esa caja no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Pronto, la imagen de esa caja me motivó a levantarme para dar una nueva caminata. Dirán que me volví loco por pensar en una caja, pero su estado me traía muchas dudas a mi cabeza. ¿Qué había dentro de esa caja? ¿Por qué me llamaba tanto la atención? Di la vuelta a mi casa y tomé una ruta que suelo recorrer cuando la noche trae consigo una luna llena, tratando de obtener respuestas.

Pocos minutos más tarde, sin saber cómo, me reencuentro con esa caja en el mismo sitio de antes, triste y solo en mitad de un camino de terracería y hierbas. No se movía, no tenía nada que la marcara como especial. Una simple, ordinaria y marrón caja de cartón. No quería sentir que había llegado hasta aquí para contemplarla, así que me acerque a ella. A medida que la distancia se reducía, comencé a notar algo dentro. Tenía un color brillante que matizaba con la luz de la luna. Era pequeño. Tal vez del tamaño de un huski de pocos meses de vida.

Me detuve frente a la caja contemplando a la criatura. Aquí es donde me encuentro de noche, iluminado solo por la luz de la luna contemplando a una pequeña creatura dentro de una caja. No tengo idea que lo que será, pero mi cerebro no me permite pensar con claridad. Por instantes pensé que se trataba de un juguete, abandonado junto al resto de las pertenencias de las casas. Sin embargo noté que respiraba. Más aún, me parece que duerme. Mis manos sudaban, mi respiración se alteró y el sudor de mi frente me impide mantener los ojos completamente abiertos.

Dentro de esa caja hay una… una pequeña potra… Fluttershy.

Me agacho, intentando ver más de cerca el interior. No puedo creer lo que veo. No hay ninguna forma física, mental, metafísica o alucinante para explicar esto… como ella puede terminar en este lugar, tan sombrío, oscuro y marginado como lo es mi mundo. Examinando un poco más la caja, noto una leyenda en un lado de la caja: "Dar un buen hogar".

El primer pensamiento que viene a mi cabeza, además de "Hay una pequeña Fluttershy en la caja" es "¿Quién abandonaría a una pequeña Fluttershy?". Mi mente es ahora una tormenta de preguntas. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué es solo una potra? Ni siquiera posee su Cutiemark, así que realmente se trata de una pequeña potra. Mientras me levanto, accidentalmente le doy un ligero golpe con la rodilla a la caja, y así pasa lo inevitable: ella despierta.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, frotándose los ojos con sus cascos intentando espantar la pereza. Al principio lo único que ve son paredes de color marrón, pero pronto posa su mirada en mí. Esos ojos negros de gran tamaño, junto con el borde calipso oscuro que los rodea, hace que mi corazón explote… dos veces. La ternura pura que emana hace que vuelva a arrodillarme esbozando una sonrisa. No he sonreído así en años, desde la última vez que mis padres y yo visitamos uno de los únicos parques de la zona.

Sus ojos siguieron mirándome un rato, encontrándose con los míos en un cruce de atención. No tengo idea de que hacer o qué decir, pero debo comenzar con algo.

–Hola.

Al escuchar mi voz, retrocedió temerosa hasta el extremo más lejano que encontró en la caja.

–No, descuida. No tienes por qué temer. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejó aquí?

Mira a todas partes, y luego vuelve su mirada a mí. Más la observo, y más me convenzo de su edad. Es años más joven de su aparición en el episodio 23, cuando obtiene su Cutiemark. Ni siquiera parece poder hablar, aunque no es de las ponis más conversadoras de la serie. Ni siquiera sé si puede hablar en este plano, en este mundo. El hecho de que ella siga frente a mi hace que mi mente entre en un estado de confusión absoluta. La miro más de cerca, y noto un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Es primavera, pero aún puede sentirse esa ligera brisa del invierno pasado.

No estoy seguro de cómo puedo manejar esta situación. ¿La llevo a casa? ¿Llamo a alguien? ¿A quién llamo? ¿Se lo cuento a alguien? El hecho de tener a una pequeña potra Pegaso atraería la atención de tanta gente, que al final terminaría en un zoológico siendo observada por cientos de curiosos. Con su timidez, la misma que me muestra ahora mientras me ve, convertiría su vida en pesadilla. Tampoco puedo llevarla a un refugio, es estúpido confiarle a alguien su seguridad. ¡Es una potra de Pegaso! No solo atraería la atención de un zoológico, sino la de muchos científicos que terminarían investigándola y experimentando con ella.

Nuevamente la veo temblar con la brisa primaveral que toca su pelo. Pega sus alas a su cuerpo, acurrucándose en sus piernas, intentando mantenerse cálida. Recibo la reacción más normal para ella: miedo. Intenta retroceder aún más sin saber qué voy a hacer con ella. Aún no puede volar, pero mueve con energía sus alas, rezando por que pueda alejarse volando del peligro. Con cuidado de no alertarla más, la tomo entre mis brazos, la rodeo con mi abrigo dejando al descubierto su cabeza únicamente, y la pongo bajo mi brazo. Por supuesto que sigue intentando escapar, pero cuando el calor de mi cuerpo comienza a filtrarse por la delgada chaqueta comienza a calmarse.

–Está bien. Vamos a buscar un lugar más cálido.

Vuelvo a sonreírle. Ella responde mirándome con unos ojos de temor y confusión, procesando lo ocurrido.

–No te preocupes. No te haré daño. Se hace tarde, y tal vez tengas hambre.

Al parecer puede entenderme. Sus ojos, que reflejaban temor, ahora volvían a su normalidad, acurrucándose después entre la tela para estar más cómoda. Puedo sentir sus pesuñas revolcando la chaqueta para tener una mejor postura. Finalmente, respalda su cabeza en mi brazo y suelta un profundo suspiro, cayendo dormida poco después.

Mi corazón vuelve a explotar.

Durante mi camino de regreso, presto atención a todas partes, preocupado por encontrarme con alguien. No quiero que nadie más la vea, dado que no tengo idea de cómo reaccionará. Como de costumbre, nada. Para cuando llegamos a casa ya era muy tarde por la noche. Por eso dejé la luz del pórtico encendida. De otra forma habría pasado de mi casa sin saberlo. Una de las pocas casas habitadas en la zona equivale a muchas sombras y obscuridad. La ciudad incluso dejó de enviar energía al alumbrado público. Daba gracias al cielo que estuviera dormida, o de lo contrario habríamos pasado un mal rato. La miro dormir. Ya no tiembla, y su temperatura parece haberse regulado.

Me acerco a mi puerta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido mientras intento extraer mis llaves. Destrabo los dos seguros ocultos, la cerradura principal y finalmente la perilla de la puerta, e ingreso a mi hogar. Está oscuro dentro, más quenada por haber dejado la casa durante el atardecer. Con un interruptor enciendo la bombilla del recibidor. Casi todos los muebles del interior fueron de mis padres, así como la casa en sí. Pasé a ser el único dueño tras de su muerte, y hago lo posible para mantener las cosas así.

Todavía con la potra en mis brazos avanzo hasta la sala. Al pasar por un retrato de mi familia, me quedo mirando ambos rostros recordándolos con cariño. Sé que los perdí, pero de alguna forma sé que aún cuento con ellos para charlar. Saber que me amaban me ayuda a mantener mi cordura sobre la soledad. Aunque posiblemente ya no me encuentre solo. Ya en la sala, siento cómo algo se mueve en mis brazos. Se despertó. Lo más probable era que fuese cuando encendí la luz, y ahora se está poniendo algo ansiosa. Sin idea de cómo manejar la situación, la acomodé en el sillón.

Abandonó la chaqueta casi de inmediato, revisando su entorno con curiosidad. La observo mientras camina por el sillón hacia la mesa de café.

–¿Qué haces en mi mundo?

Intentaba no hablar tan fuerte, aunque mi voz no fuera exactamente la de un tenor. Al no tener amigos que visitar, me veo en la falta de necesidad de hablar con un volumen potente, pues solo soy yo en mi mundo cerrado. No tengo mascotas, pues eso implica gastos extra, los que de momento no me puedo permitir.

De mi pregunta anterior solo obtengo la imagen de una potra olfateando una taza de café. Eso me dice que ella tampoco tiene idea de lo que le ocurrió. No esperaba tampoco que me contestara inmediatamente, pues aún no tengo idea si puede hablar.

–¿Estás perdida?

En ese momento volvió su mirada a mi rostro, con las orejas decaídas y la mirada triste.

–Oh…

Solo puedo concluir su falta de comprensión de su situación. No sabía dónde estaba, quien era o cualquier otra cosa que le diera una ligera idea de lo que ocurría. Estaba más allá de la palabra "perdida": está completamente fuera de lugar.

–Muy bien. Hasta que algo ocurra, me encargaré de ti.

Veo como levanta su cabeza, sus orejas se alzaban en todo lo alto y su mirada denotaba sorpresa y alegría. Mis palabras no suenan convincentes o decididas, así que con una sonrisa le digo:

–Descuida. Seguro que lo que te pasó se arreglará con el tiempo. Solo podemos esperar. ¿Está bien?

No estoy seguro de por qué le dije eso, pero parece que la tranquilizó un poco. Su rostro comenzó a iluminarse y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos dándole un pequeño tour por mi casa. Nada impresionante, y evito por completo llevarla a mi habitación por miedo a perderla en el desorden que mina mi espacio. Podría desaparecer entre la ropa sucia o quedar sepultada entre las bolas de papel que arrojo cuando organizo una lluvia de ideas. Algo más tarde decido darle algo de comer. He partido algunas zanahorias, las que sé que les gusta a los caballos reales. Al dárselas, descubro su dentadura. Ya tiene dientes. Supuse erróneamente que era solo un bebé. Aun así, no estaba seguro de si podía darle alimento solido o algo un tanto procesado, así que experimento un poco al darle las zanahorias.

Satisfecha con la comida, ella encuentra un sitio cómodo en el reclinable de papá y se sienta. No me importa, no es que yo lo use. Cuando él estaba vivo ese sillón era exclusivo de mi padre, y nadie más se sentaba. Así que, ¿Por qué iba a cambiar tras su muerte? Es su silla, pero no voy a ser cruel con ella. No lo sabe aún. Tiene libertad de recostarse donde quiera y pueda. Le dejo además una manta, ya que la casa suele ser fría de noche.

Debo de haberme quedado dormido en algún momento. Esperaba quedarme despierto con este evento tan impresionante, pero entre las largas horas en la editorial, ambas caminatas que se extendieron y el cuidar de Fluttershy, le dio a mi cuerpo otros deseos. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo he dormido, pero honestamente no importa. Cuando cerré mis ojos para retomar el sueño, siento algo respirando a mi lado. Durmiendo a mi lado está la pequeña potra color crema, con su crin de color rosado y su cabeza apoyada en mi pierna. Ayer perdí dos corazones, y hoy el de reserva ha vuelto a explotar. Acostada, durmiendo y acurrucada a mi lado hizo que sonriera de oreja a oreja. Apenas puedo oír su suave respiración. Su crin hace cosquillas, pero evito hacer cualquier movimiento con tal de contemplarla un poco más. El calor de su cuerpo con mi rodilla calienta a mí ya debilitado corazón. Aunque unos cuantos meses no es mucho tiempo, es el tiempo que he esperado por un momento como este. Mi pequeña poni, un peluche de Fluttershy que puedo abrazar al dormir. Y ahora una Fluttershy real. Una potra, durmiendo feliz como si me conociera desde que nació.

Ahora mismo no hay nada más que me importe. Mi desesperación, mis cansados pies y mi dolido corazón son nada comparados con lo que siento en este momento, esta alegría que estoy experimentando despierto en mi sofá. Ella está aquí. Ella es real. Ella es mi pequeña pony. Ella es mi pequeña Fluttershy.

.

.

.

Al ser este un trabajo de decostruccion de una decostruccion (el fic de un fic) me resulta injusto pedir comentarios. Solo me permito recomendar el fic original. "My Little Dashie" fue escrito por ROBCakeran53. Este fue el primero de lo que pienso serán tal vez cuatro capitulos, aunque no estoy seguro de cuantos serán. Nos leeremos luego.


	2. Adaptandonos

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que traje a la joven Fluttershy a mi casa. He realizado algo de "investigación", pero no he llegado a ninguna conclusión. No tengo idea del por qué está aquí, y francamente no me importa. Estos pocos meses con ella han sido los más felices de toda mi vida. Ella ha abierto mi corazón al amor y la alegría, entre otras cosas. Ahora mismo ella está a mi lado, viéndome trabajar en un nuevo dibujo.

Parece disfrutar mucho de los colores y la paciencia de sentarse a ver como un espacio en blanco termina siendo un espacio lleno de color, de imágenes y belleza. Francamente no habría disfrutado tanto de dibujar desde hace años, pues cada que una de mis imágenes está terminada, ella brinca de alegría y felicidad. Aunque no solía hacerlo, ahora cuelgo mis dibujos en los muros, tapizando de a poco toda mi casa. Al verme dibujar, ella ha querido seguirme, y mientras yo escribo en mi ordenador toma prestadas algunas crayolas para transformar el blanco en color. Suele tener problemas de paciencia, pues de algún modo quiere ser como yo. Todavía no sabe que fue otro espacio en blanco el que ya ha dejado tan colorido como cualquier pintura de Picazo. El verla recostada, con la crayola en la boca garabateando la hoja de papel me hace compararla con una niña. ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Algo importante es que está empezando a aprender a hablar. No soy un profesor, o para empezar un padre, pero hago lo mejor que puedo para enseñarle a leer y escribir. No sé por dónde empezar a enseñarle. En el show, salvo por los unicornios y alicornios, escribían sosteniendo el lápiz con la boca, pero dejé ese tema a un lado por ahora. Una vez que crezca, si llego a tener el tiempo suficiente, puede que le enseñe.

Solía pensar que los años por individual pasan lentamente. Dejaba pasar las festividades de año nuevo, navidad… en resumen, dejaba ir todas las festividades por ser un día más para mí. La rutina se convirtió en un ciclo de vida al que no podía escapar. Ahora, sin embargo, siento que este año pasó demasiado rápido para mí. He decidido, dado que no tengo conocimiento de su fecha de nacimiento real, hacer del día que la encontré su cumpleaños: el tres de abril. Lo recuerdo aún más porque esa fue la fecha de estreno del capítulo "La misteriosa yegua bienhechora" en Latinoamérica. Dejé de ver el show después de que Fluttershy llegó a mi vida. Ya no tengo razones para verlo, sin mencionar que mi tiempo libre ahora lo paso con ella.

Será difícil ocultar el hecho de que veo el show. Y aún más difícil explicarle la situación si lo descubre, especialmente por su edad actual. No pude ponerle un nombre diferente al que tenía originalmente, pues me es difícil darle un mejor nombre al que llegué a conocerla: Fluttershy. Intenté ingeniármelas para darle un apodo de cariño, como con "Rainbow Dash" el "Dashie". Sin embargo, jamás fui bueno con los diminutivos. Es por ello que dejé de esforzarme, y la llamé Fluttershy, como Celestia lo querría. Ahora puede comunicarse fluidamente conmigo, aunque lo de fluido sea solo una expresión. También aprendió a leer, e incluso aprendió a escribir con… bueno, su boca.

Traté de "inventar" técnicas y aparatos para que escribiera con sus pezuñas, pero el usar su boca creo que es más natural para ella que mover su pesuña. Hay algo, sin embargo, algo que me inquieta sobre ella. Todos los días se sienta en la ventana mirando al exterior. No me preocupa que alguien la vea desde afuera, pues… no soy el mejor para atraer la atención. Además, me ayuda a dejar de preocuparme por esa parte. Sin embargo, aunque no me lo ha dicho, puedo sentir la necesidad de aire fresco en sus ojos. No puedo tenerla encerrada de por vida.

Comienzo a hablar como si de verdad se fuera a quedar conmigo por siempre. Sé que no es verdad. Algún día, en cualquier momento, tendrá que volver a casa. Bien puede ser con un simple "puf" y un lugar en el espacio se quedará vacío. Tal vez con un hechizo, o con una máquina del tiempo. Tal vez con una poción que permita a cierta pony viajar entre realidades, no estoy seguro. En mi corazón deseo que eso nunca llegue a ocurrir. Pero en mi cabeza sé que pasará. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Espero poder llevarla fuera pronto. He revisado los alrededores, algunos sitios donde los dos podamos pasear sin ser vistos o llamar la atención en lo más mínimo. He buscado algunas rutas o parques abandonados donde poder enseñarle a usar sus alas. Por extraño que parezca, y para mi propia ironía, parece que el parque donde solía jugar con mis padres es la mejor opción. Eso es, la llevaré mañana. ¿Cómo le hago para llevarla? Sigue siendo demasiado pequeña, lo que me permite esconderla en una canasta de picnic o algo así. Mañana promete ser un gran día.

Tras de encontrar una canasta suficientemente grande y resistente, llevé a Fluttershy de paseo al parque que en mi infancia fue el mejor sitio del mundo. Mis padres solían traerme aquí par a divertirnos en familia. A veces era para un picnic, otras veces solo para correr como potros alocados. Mi actividad favorita siempre fue volar cometas. Tenía una de esas cometas comerciales, las que venden pre fabricadas de plástico y cordón resistente. Tal vez con ella logre despertar en Fluttershy el deseo de volar. Sin embargo, mis esfuerzos se vieron poco recompensados. Ella encontró nuevos amigos. Me sentí demasiado tonto en ese momento. Después de todo, Fluttershy siempre fue un pony de cuidado de animales. Quizás la mejor activista para la defensa de los derechos de los animales que he visto en un tiempo, considerando que no he visto otra. Varios ratones y aves se acercaron a ella, provocando que quedara encantada con la fauna local. Claro, me gustaría que hubiera conejos, aves exóticas y coloridas, o tan siquiera algún animal diferente a ratones y palomas. Sin embargo, es todo lo que esta zona permite mostrar. Además, no creo que le moleste del todo tenerlos a ellos.

Lo consiguió. Tras dos años bajo mi cuidado, y sin tener una remota idea de lo que le estaba enseñando, conseguí que aprendiera a volar. Bueno, lo de conseguí es tan solo un decir. Ha crecido bastante en un par de años, y cada vez es más difícil esconderla cuando vamos al parque. Estaba tan preocupado por esconderla, que incluso le compré un disfraz de gato, lo que dado mi gusto me pareció bastante tierno. Y a ella también le agradó, aunque caminaba un poco raro por la falta de costumbre en un principio. Esto despertaba algunas sospechas, pues pocos gatos llegan a ese tamaño, lo que me hizo descartar en las primeras semanas el que usara ese disfraz para pasear. Aunque ella pidió amablemente usarlo en casa como pijama, cuanto menos hasta que su tamaño le impidió volvérselo a poner.

Pedí prestados algunos libros en la biblioteca sobre ornitología. Pude optar por internet, pero tengo miedo de que despierte su interés. Hay un millón de horrores en internet, y no creo que sea tan fuerte como para afrontarlos. Ni siquiera la televisión es una opción, aunque ya comenzó a mirar telenovelas y comedias en esa caja idiota. Pero ha estado disfrutando tanto de los canales culturales y de sus drama novelas, que me parece demasiado quitárselos de un momento a otro.

De regreso al tema del vuelo, la he llevado al parque por semanas, esperando poder enseñarle a volar. Hay un árbol grande allí, con ramas que se extienden sobre una caja de arena. El punto perfecto para practicar. Si cae, tendrá una zona suave donde aterrizar. Cayó muchas veces. Sabía que caería, pues ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sus amigas las aves podrían ayudar, pero muchas estaban empollando sus huevos, como para poder darle clases conmigo. Tuvo que recibir muchos golpes y raspones para conseguir su meta, pero finalmente (tras varias semanas de intentos) lo logró, voló. Fue solo una corta distancia en vertical, cerca de dos metros, pero aun así lo hizo. Sus golpes sanarían con nuestros cuidados, todo con tal de poder verla llegar a las ramas más cercanas al suelo para presenciar con sus propios ojos el cómo las aves empollaban a sus crías. Cuando me confesó su objetivo, sentí una ligera frustración, pero no me quitó la alegría de verla encantada con sus amigas las aves en los árboles. Tal vez ahora pueda volar por sobre los árboles encontrando más amigos, aunque con su timidez, suelo pensar que no se acercará a casas ajenas, pues sus novelas le enseñaron que no se puede confiar en todos. Incluso pienso que le teme a los demás seres humanos por temor a adivinar quienes son buenos y quienes malos. Por fortuna, me considera un buen chico.

Otra cosa que me llama la atención. Entre susurros me pregunto sobre la posibilidad de tener una habitación propia. Eso me puso a pensar, y recordé que la casa tiene una habitación más, las que mis padres llenaron con cosas que fueron dejando de usarse, como mis libros del colegio, o mis viejos juguetes. Tal vez le entretengan algunos de estos juguetes, aunque a medida que crezca podría dejar de usarlos y llenaríamos una habitación más con estos pobres abandonados. Si tiene su propia habitación, entonces tal vez pueda tener cosas propias. Quizás con esto se sienta un poco más normal. Para una potra, es bastante inteligente. Conoce la diferencia entre nuestras especies, pero no tiene idea de su origen. Aún no está lista, lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerla feliz.

Al haber aprendido a leer, se volvió común que tomara mis libros para leerlos en sus días dentro de casa. Ella es quizás mi mayor fan, y mi mejor critica. Aunque, no creo que ayude del todo a mi desarrollo como escritor. No deja de decirme que mis cuentos son las mejores historias que jamás creyó leer. Por mi parte estoy encantado de que me diga eso. Muy diferente a lo que dice mi editor. Al verla en el parque, reposando en la hierba con sus amigos alrededor leyendo mis cuentos a los animalitos me hizo pensar en las estereotipadas princesas de cuentos de hadas, que con su canción atraen pequeños animalitos dispuestos a ayudar. Su simple imagen me ayuda a inspirarme a escribir. De hecho, sin que ella lo sepa, está leyendo un cuento inspirado en ella, sobre una princesa que ayuda a un príncipe conejo a pelear contra un zorro que quiere comérselo. Aunque le aterra un poco la trama de un zorro que come conejos, no puede dejar de leer. Si tan solo pudiera mantener así a los lectores, tal vez podría ser un escritor respetado. Aunque no me gustaría ser famoso ahora. No si eso atrae la atención de fanáticos a mi localidad. Eso expondría a mi pequeña Fluttershy.


	3. Cutiemark

Si hace tan solo cuatro años me hubieran dicho que estaría cuidando de una poni rosada salido de un show para niños, te habría tachado de loco. En realidad, puede que lo sea, pero no me importa. Soy feliz. Ella es feliz. Y yo es un día para celebrar, porque hoy mi princesa Fluttershy obtuvo su Cutiemark.

Honestamente no tenía idea de cómo tratar una situación así. Ella ni siquiera tenía idea de qué era hasta que le explique. Ahora que lo sabe, está más emocionada que antes. Era un paseo por el parque, cuando de inmediato subió a ver a los árboles. Una nueva parvada de aves comenzaba a aprender a volar, y allí estaba ella haciendo lo posible para apoyarlas. Por lo general les echaba porras, pero no creo que fueran con el suficiente entusiasmo como para motivarlas. Cuando uno de los pajaritos comenzó a caer, Fluttershy no pudo evitar arriesgarse para salvarlo. Esa fue quizás la vez que más fuerte la vi caer, pero lo logró, salvó al ave de un trágico destino. Después de intentar otras veces, el pajarito logró levantar vuelo, siendo acompañado por una eufórica Fluttershy que daba vueltas a su alrededor. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado alto para ella. Curioso o no, irónico en mi opinión, ella le tiene miedo a las alturas. No es secreto para nadie, honestamente.

El miedo la hizo paralizarse, cerró sus alas y se precipitó al suelo. Corrí enérgicamente para atraparla, pero nunca cayó al suelo. En su lugar, cayó en un arbusto, donde descansaban algunas mariposas monarcas para su viaje. Cuando Fluttershy vio el enorme número de mariposas, simplemente levantó el vuelo encantada, mirando por todas partes un ejército lepidóptero cubriéndola en una manta de naranja y negro. Para cuando salió de ese lugar, le tomé en mis manos, preguntándole si estaba bien. Cuando comencé a revisarla de cualquier golpe o corte, encontré que su costado tenía plasmado tres mariposas. La voltee al otro lado esperando que estuvieran también allí, descubriendo las hermosas mariposas coloridas que la adornaban.

Al principio se asustó, pues creía que había aplastado a algunas de las mariposas, lo que me obligó a explicarle lo que eran. Tras de explicarle sobre ello, volvió a su semblante feliz, solo que ahora evitó ponerse a volar, y se limitó a brincotear y cantar con esa melodiosa voz que tiene. Yo… Me alegra de que mi Fluttershy sepa ahora cuál es su lugar en el mundo. Bueno, este no es su mundo… y sigue siendo la misma Fluttershy del show. Pero independientemente de cómo la haya criado, tiene la misma seguridad oculta bajo su timidez que le daba actitud en la serie. Y justo ahora posee su Cutiemark.

Jamás creí que pudiera pasar eso aquí, pero tampoco creí que pudiera hablar, por lo que no deja de impresionarme en cada pequeño detalle. Así fue entonces que tras de regresar a casa pasamos a celebrar. Ese era además su cuarto año desde que llegó a mi vida. No tengo idea de su edad real, así que simplemente me limito a conocer los años que tiene conmigo. Había comprado un pastel de zanahoria, el cual compartimos con los amigos de Fluttershy para que ella se sintiera más feliz. Aunque era fabulosa cocinando, ese día quería que solo se limitara a compartir su éxito con sus amigos, a los que por supuesto les contó lo ocurrido. Todavía la veo con esa venda en la cabeza, la que le coloqué tras de salvar a la pequeña ave. Por cómo se expresaba con ellos, puedo jurar que el dolor ya es cosa del pasado. Sé que está feliz, y eso es lo que me importa más que nada en este mundo.

A pesar de que ese fue su momento destacado del día, el mío fue hace unos momentos. Ella se acostumbró a dormir en su habitación, en lugar de dormir conmigo en el viejo sofá. De hecho, por un tiempo dormía en mi habitación. Y si la recostaba en su cama, no tardaba mucho en recibirla en la mía por la noche. Ahora puedo dormir en mi propia cama, siempre con la puerta abierta por si me necesita. Ya la había arropado, y acabado de desearle dulces sueños, cuando sucedió.

–Buenas noches, padre. Te amo.

Por un instante dejé de respirar, mientras mi corazón se derretía. No solo me llamó papá, sino que además dijo "te amo". Por un momento no supe que decir o hacer. Nunca estuve en una situación similar. Pero entonces recordé lo que mamá y papá solían hacer cuando yo hacía lo mismo. Así que me incliné y le di un beso en la frente, diciéndole lo mismo.

–Buenas noches, mi princesa Fluttershy.

Sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida. Salí de la habitación, apagando la luz y contemplándola a la luz de la luna. Entrecerré la puerta y me tumbé en el sofá. No me he movido en una hora, perdido en mi cabeza. Las veces que me ha llamado "papá", no le presté mucha atención. Me podía imaginar por qué me llamaba así. Al pasar tanto el tiempo con ella, era natural que viera como una obligación cuidarla. Pero esta noche, cuando dijo esas palabras, fue cuando finalmente me di cuenta: yo soy su padre.

Ella me considera su padre. Y a decir verdad, yo la considero mi hija. Más allá de ser de diferentes especies, o incluso de diferentes realidades, la amo con todo el corazón. Creo que finalmente lo hice. Rompí esa coraza que se había formado con la muerte de mis padres. He dejado que una tierna potra cambiara mi vida. Le he dado un hogar dónde vivir, comida que comer, y ahora un padre a quien amar. Y ella a cambio me ha dado esperanza, amor, compasión, sueños y algo que creí que no tendría jamás: una hija.

Aún pienso sobre cuándo llegará el momento para que ella retorne a Equestria. Y cada día es más difícil para mí imaginarme cuándo va a ocurrir. Solo espero que no me olvide, porque yo jamás la olvidaré.

Creo que Fluttershy ha alcanzado su máximo tamaño. Tiene casi un metro, noventa y cinco centímetros para ser exacto, de altura, así que ha alcanzado su máximo desarrollo. Aunque sigue teniendo diez años, de acuerdo a mis matemáticas, está cerca a los catorce o quince años realmente. Así que celebramos cinco años perdidos, y día de mudanza. Si, mudanza. Dejamos atrás la casa de mis padres, gracias a haber ahorrado el dinero suficiente, haber vendido las tierras de mis padres a una empresa que iba a construir en la zona, y teniendo suerte en un casino. Hemos comprado una bonita casa en el campo, lejos del inmundicio que era nuestra localidad. Tiene un muy extenso espacio abierto y está bastante lejos de cualquier otro ser humano. Fue un poco complicado esconder a Fluttershy de la empresa de mudanza, pero nada que no pudiera arreglar. La escondí en una maleta que subí a mi auto (porque ya tengo auto) y una vez arriba abrí la misma. Descubrí que ella también había luchado por esconder a alguien en la maleta: una familia de ratones que alimentó con queso y pan. No podía molestarme con ella, pues eran sus amigos más queridos. Temía que también se trajera a las aves, pero ellas bien podían visitarla en vuelo. Además, solo las veía por primavera, pues ellas migraban al sur durante el invierno.

Al llegar a nuestra nueva casa, y tras de que los de la mudanza dejaran todo a mi disposición, Fluttershy fue libre de explorar los alrededores con sus amiguitos roedores. Era feliz, pues ahora tenía un espacio en nuestra casa para correr libremente, si no volar con mayor libertad que solo en el parque. Un territorio de una hectárea con todos los servicios públicos y algunos privados que podía pagar por internet. Sin embargo, sé que pronto extrañará algunas cosas de la vieja casa, como el parque, los arboles susurrantes y a las aves que solía ayudar a aprender a volar, sin mencionar que diez años son suficientes para extrañar de inmediato una estancia en la que has vivido desde que tienes memoria.

Como me lo suponía, las aves la siguieron hasta aquí, a nuestro terreno. No me sorprendía, pues la empresa que pagó generosamente por mi terreno demolería todo para construir una fábrica o algo así. Eso fue un beneficio para nuestra localidad, pero no puedo decir lo mismo para las casas de los animales que allí vivían. Tal vez ella lo sabía, y quiso salvar a todos cuanto pudo. Estoy tan orgulloso de ella. Tampoco es como que pudiera quedarme más tiempo en la localidad. Con la construcción de la fábrica la mancha urbana terminaría por consumirnos a nosotros también, y mi princesa se vería expuesta a una cantidad mayor de gente. Por eso tuve que llevármela, alejarla de la humanidad lo más lejos posible.

Por fin mi éxito como escritor sale a la luz. Una serie de libros que publiqué está teniendo una muy buena venta, y una editorial rival me ofrecía más por publicar con ellos. Cuando le comenté esto a mi editor, él se lo comentó a la mesa directiva, y ellos concedieron doblar mi suelto y aumentar mis regalías siempre que escribiera en tiempo y forma. Además, al vivir tan lejos de la editorial, mis sesiones con mí editor son por conferencias en red. Solo que nunca he querido que vean mi rostro, y así solo ven una pantalla en negro y escuchan mi voz. Supongo que así es como debe ser, por el bien de ella.

Al ver que me iba mejor en mi trabajo, Fluttershy me comentó de su deseo por trabajar, pero recordó lo que le había dicho tiempo atrás. La expresión en su rostro era devastadora. Estábamos disfrutando de uno de sus pasteles, debo añadir que me ha enseñado a cocinar de forma aceptable, considerando de hace una década mis alimentos eran pre-preparados. Dije, en broma, que no podía tomar un trabajo porque no había nadie que contratara ponis. Aunque no me reí, sé que hice mal en abrir mi boca. Ella permaneció en silencio, a punto del llanto. Dios, ¿por qué me has dado una boca tan grande por la cual me meto en problemas?

Me disculpé por horas. Y aunque dice que lo entiende, sé que sigue herida. Por suerte, hay muchas maneras de remediarlo. Tal como anteriormente lo he comentado, ella se ponía a colorear cuando yo escribía. Con el tiempo fue desarrollando mejor su habilidad hasta el punto que podía venderlo en la ciudad a una de esas personas que venden cuadros para decoraciones. También existía la posibilidad de que me ayudase en el terreno cortando el césped en zonas seguras para ella. Modifiqué una cortadora de césped para que ella pudiera usarla. Así ella trabaja en el campo unas dos horas cortando el césped y una hora en un lienzo, pintando imágenes fabulosas de animales, de paisajes y de nosotros. Estas últimas se las pago para llenar la casa con nuestras pinturas, sin mencionar que son las únicas que ella firma con una huella de su casco. Yo mismo le pago por su trabajo en el campo, y todo el dinero que saco al vender las pinturas se lo entrego a ella. Es ella misma quien me dice que le falta algún material para continuar. Así fue que ella comenzó a ganar su propio dinero trabajando solo tres horas al día.

Tal vez esté cambiando de alguna forma la naturaleza de Fluttershy, pero no creo que sea tanto así, pues ella misma toma el resto del día para convivir y alimentar a sus amigos del campo.

Aún no puedo creer que la haya tenido por diez años. Dios, como vuela el tiempo… Desearía poder hacer que fuera un poco más lento, y así pasar más tiempo con ella. No sé cuándo, pero he comenzado a sentir que nuestro tiempo juntos está agotándose. Todo esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.


	4. Verdad

Hoy tiene que ser el peor día de mi existencia. Tal vez peor que el día de la muerte de mis padres. Debido a eventos que no podía prever, Fluttershy descubrió la verdad antes de que se lo dijera. Ya sabe lo que es: un personaje de dibujos animados creado para un programa para niños. Estaba molesta, no, furiosa más allá de sus propios límites. Se ha encerrado en su habitación, pero conozco a mi hija. No se quedó mucho tiempo en su cuarto. Abrió la ventana y salió volando, posiblemente buscando un lugar donde desahogar sus penas.

Soy un monstruo.

Debí habérselo dicho antes, pero elegir el momento me pareció imposible. Ahora ambos sufrimos por mi negligencia. Pensé que conseguir TV por cable sería algo bueno, considerando lo mucho que le gustan las novelas, tal vez con un canal lleno de ellas se entretendría un poco. Darle más que ver, mientras yo trabajaba. Pero no esperaba que recibiéramos el canal HUB. ¡No sabía que siguiera al aire, o que My Little Pony se seguía transmitiendo! Quizás fue un auge grande, y se seguía transmitiendo en repeticiones.

Recuerdo volver del trabajo con algunas compras. Las dejé en la cocina y me dirigí a la sala. Fue entonces cuando lo vi…

–…Bueno, pero eso es porque no era un dragón.

Mi corazón se hundió hasta tocar mi estómago. Doce años sin verla, y seguía recordando ese episodio: el dragón durmiente. En ese episodio, Fluttershy había mostrado todo su miedo, los miedos que mi Fluttershy más aborrecía. Por supuesto que se sintió identificada, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Mis llaves cayeron de mis manos, alertando a mi princesa de mi presencia. Estaba llorando en silencio, sollozando como solía hacerlo cuando estaba triste, pero con un rostro rojo de ira y un labio temblante que me gritaba desesperación.

–¿Tu lo sabías? –Me preguntó al borde del llanto.

–Yo…

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Princesa…

No podía soportar mirarla. Ni siquiera lo intentaba. No tenía palabras, coraje o cara para mirarla a los ojos.

–¡¿CUÁNTO HACE QUE SABES SOBRE ESTO?!

No pude evitarlo… una lágrima comenzó a bajar por mi mejilla mientras me gritaba. Era la primera vez en todos estos años en los que me ha levantado la voz.

Y me lo tenía merecido.

Me senté junto a ella, aun cuando ella se alejó lo más lejos que le alcanzó el sofá. Tomé el control remoto y apagué el televisor. Le hablé sobre el programa, de cómo fue que la encontré, y respondí a cada una de sus preguntas. Y fueron bastantes. La mayoría de estas relacionadas con el show, a las que respondí con lo que conocía. Aunque fueran muy similares, ella era diferente a la Fluttershy del programa. Intenté explicárselo, pero su ira reprimida la orilló a presionarme más.

Recibí de todo. Merecía incluso más. He estado guardando este horrible secreto de ella por demasiado tiempo. Ahora es una yegua completamente desarrollada, capaz de cuidarse a sí misma si estuviera en Equestria. Aquí, la sigo tratando como si fuera una pequeña potra. Me equivocaba, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería que esto pasara, pero debía pasar. Debí haber hecho lo correcto, y en cambio decidí continuar sin preocuparme. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que supiera que era diferente.

Tras nuestra discusión, descargó su ira en un grito tenue y agudo, mientras se iba volando a su dormitorio, cerró fuertemente la puerta y la escuché llorar arriba. Una hora más tarde subí a ver como estaba. Toqué a su puerta, pero la falta de respuesta me dijo que había salido volando. Solo puedo esperar a que vuelva, o por lo menos si no, que se mantenga lejos del resto de personas. En cualquier caso espero que se abra un portal y que regrese a su mundo, para que así deje de pensar en mí. En este momento lo único que puedo decirle es que lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

Han pasado tres días desde que Fluttershy dejó la casa. La noche de la partida hice algo que había dejado de hacer hace mucho tiempo: salí a caminar. No estaba seguro de a dónde me dirigía, o por cuanto tiempo caminé, pero es lo único que hice. Caminar. Ahora, tres días más tarde, me encuentro caminando nuevamente. He estado fuera por unas tres horas, y aun siendo las cinco de la tarde, ya ha obscurecido.

Se está gestando una tormenta, y pronto seré alcanzado por ella. Me doy la vuelta para volver a casa, aunque no me apresuro. Mi energía estos últimos días ha sido caso nula, ya que apenas he comido algo más que unas tostadas. Me siento tan perdido a medida que paseo por el por el bosque que rodea mi casa. No, a nuestra casa. Es suya y mía. Nada nunca cambiará eso.

Ya ha empezado a llover, pero no acelero mi ritmo. Solo camino como lo hacía hace mucho tiempo. Los lejanos recuerdos de dolor y tristeza antes de la llegada de Fluttershy comienzan a resurgir en mi mente. No he tenido esos pensamientos en años. El goteo del agua sobre las hojas de los árboles me mantiene distraído, sin embargo. Es un sonido tranquilo, algo que nunca oirás en la ciudad.

La lluvia está empeorando, y ahora estoy empapado. Seguro que mañana voy a estar enfermo, pero no me importa. He estado enfermo por tres días; una enfermedad mental que me destruye por dentro. Mi hija está en algún lugar, sufriendo, necesitando consuelo y calor en esta lluvia. Me gustaría estar allí con ella, aunque estoy seguro de que ella no querría lo mismo. Por la forma cómo actuó, es posible que no quiera volver jamás.

No la culpo, debe ser horrible descubrir tu pasado de esa forma. No puedo imaginarme cómo se siente. Sé que Fluttershy es una poni fuerte, y que puede salir adelante. Pero también sé que puede guardar rencor. No estoy seguro si, incluso si ella no volviera, me podría perdonar. O más importante, si yo puedo perdonarme a mí mismo.

Ahora está lloviendo a cantaros. Las copas de los árboles apenas detienen la lluvia torrencial mientras soy golpeado por gotas de agua. Me detengo un momento para mirar a mi alrededor y orientarme para volver a casa. No estoy perdido, es fácil recorrer esta área una vez te acostumbras a ella. Es solo que también estoy buscando a Fluttershy mientras camino. Es la única razón por la que camino en el bosque.

Sigo adelante, manteniendo un ritmo constante. De pronto, veo un árbol grande y grueso. Su estatura sobresale entre los demás, y a juzgar por el pasto apenas mojado deduzco que sus ramas están deteniendo esta fuerte lluvia. Tengo que tomar un descanso, así que camino bajo el árbol y me siento. La hierva apenas húmeda, con pocas gotas logrando llegar al suelo.

Este es el tipo de árbol en el que creo que Fluttershy buscaría refugio para la lluvia. Deseaba que fuera cierto, aunque no la vi por ningún lado mientras me acercaba.

Cierro mis ojos y me apoyo en el tronco mientras pienso en mi vida… en nuestra vida, juntos como padre e hija. Nos consideramos una familia, y hemos tenido la suerte de tener pocas peleas. Ninguna tan desgarradora como la de hace tres días.

Siento cómo las lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas mientras imagino nuevamente el rostro de Fluttershy. La ira en sus ojos, junto a la confusión, basta para destrozarme. Quiero enmendar las cosas, o volver en el tiempo y evitar que suceda. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho está.

–Lo siento…

Hablo en voz alta, sin preocuparme de que alguien me escuche. Estoy solo en el bosque, además de la vida silvestre. Con esta lluvia, deben estar escondidos, y los que no están muy lejos de estar en mi situación.

–Lo siento mucho, mi princesa…

Sigo llorando mientras mantengo mis ojos cerrados, apoyándome en el tronco. La lluvia sigue cayendo a mí alrededor. De vez en cuando una gota golpea mi cabeza, pero eso no importa.

Crack.

Abro mis ojos por el sonido y miro a mi izquierda. Estoy sorprendido por lo que veo. Mirándome con ojos llorosos está Fluttershy. Mi pequeña princesa, cubierta de ramas, hojas y sabia de árboles por toda su cola y melena. Está de pie a un par de metros de mí, empapada de lluvia y lágrimas. Noto sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, su mirada baja y pesada, y sus orejas caídas con un aire de arrepentimiento. No la escuché acercarse, pero siendo un Pegaso es bastante silenciosa y ligera al moverse.

No dice nada. En vez de eso, se acerca a mí sin importar los ruidos que haga al caminar. No me muevo, solo me siento en el suelo y la veo con mis ojos a punto de estallar en llanto. Luce horrible, y al mismo tiempo hermosa. Tal vez solo haga falta un baño, pero esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

Sin decir nada se sienta a mi lado, evitando hacer contacto visual más que de reojo. Solo puedo mirarla, deseando abrazarla fuertemente y no dejarla ir. Pero me contengo, sabiendo que sería demasiado brusco. Finalmente ella es la primera en hablar.

–Yo… oí lo que dijiste –dijo en voz baja apenas audible. Y con una voz aún más baja susurro–. Yo también lo siento.

Sonrío, a través de mis lágrimas. Mantiene su actitud reprimida, incluso más cuando intenta disculparse.

Princesa, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Es mi culpa, y lo acepto.

Parece que mi punto no se transmite, ya que finalmente me mira con la mirada más triste y tierna que jamás veré en mi vida.

–Padre, Tu… ¿Aún me quieres?

Ahora es el momento de actuar. Me inclino y la atrapo con un fuerte abrazo rompiendo en llanto.

–Por supuesto que te quiero, princesa. Siempre te he querido. Aún te quiero, sin importar lo que pase. Ninguna pelea, por más desgarradora que parezca, cambiará lo que yo siento por ti.

Ella me devuelve el abrazo, y ambos nos sentamos allí y lloramos juntos. Seguimos disculpándonos: yo por la verdad y ella por alzarme la voz y escapar de casa. Al cabo de un rato, la lluvia disminuye, mientras seguimos bajo el árbol.

–¿Padre?

–¿Si?

–¿Podemos ir a casa? Creo que necesito asearme… unas tres veces.

Suelto una carcajada, y ella también se ríe mientras nos levantamos. Volvemos a casa, y ella sigue sonriendo, igual que yo. No es común que lo usemos, pero esa misma tarde preparé un baño de tina para ella. Es de los baños que más le agradan, pues suele quedarse allí durante horas cantando como los ángeles. Por mi parte, tras de cambiar mis ropas me detuve a ver una de las fotografías de mis padres, y frente a ellos me quedé pensando. Pronto será el cumpleaños de mi princesa, y todavía no he dado con nada. Quizás no sea una poni materialista, pero sé que es lo que le gusta. La llevaré de campamento a una zona protegida, con el permiso de las autoridades, claro está. Conozco el lugar perfecto, y sé que será inolvidable.

Con algo de tiempo, estoy seguro de que se relajará y pensará en su origen. Es una yegua lista, y sabe que es real, no el poni creado para el programa. Solo puedo ayudarla a creer en eso, y espero que haga lo mismo por mí.


	5. Finale

Llega el momento en la vida de todo padre en el que debe dejar ir a su hijo. Ya sea para bien o para mal, tiene que ocurrir en cualquier momento. Ahora me siento en la sala, solo, contemplando las fotografías con las memorias, mías y de mi princesa. En su vigésimo cumpleaños, había planeado una salida especial a un espectáculo acuático. Ella por fin conocería a las ballenas y su enorme densidad. Mientras nos preparábamos para salir, alguien tocó a la puerta.

En todos los años que he vivido aquí nunca nadie ha llamado a mi puerta. Para empezar, ni siquiera nos habíamos preparado para una contingencia en caso de que alguien se presentara. Simplemente le dije que se retirara a su habitación mientras me hacía cargo de la situación. Cuando oí que se cerraba la puerta, pregunté calmadamente quien llamaba, esperando que se tratase de una persona perdida en su viaje. Una voz femenina habló de forma elegante, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono que casi me obliga a prestarle mi atención. Preguntó si podía pasar, y aunque normalmente me negaría con toda mi voluntad, había algo que me resultaba familiar. No me quedó otra alternativa que dirigirme a la puerta y abrirla.

Cuando vi la figura en el porche de mi casa, no estaba seguro si estaba soñando o alucinando. Allí, de pie, se encontraba la radiante y majestuosa princesa Celestia en persona. Estaba sin palabras; luchando por un lado con mi antigua emoción Brony que no había sentido desde el día que encontré a mi pequeña Fluttershy quince años atrás; y por el otro con la tristeza de anticipar el motivo de su presencia. Se quedó allí por unos momentos, haciendo contacto visual mutuo, su cuerpo teniendo el tamaño del de un caballo completamente crecido. Di un paso atrás, y le permití entrar. Lo que me tomó por sorpresa fueron las otras cinco ponis que le siguieron. Primero Twilight Sparkle, y luego el resto del grupo: Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y por último Pinkie Pie, quién ingresó dando saltos.

–¡Oooh! ¡Así que es así como luce una casa alienígena por den…

–¡OH VAYA! ¡TIENES UNA COCINA! Tengo hambre. ¿Tú tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algunos…

Pinkie Pie fue detenida por la pezuña de Rainbow Dash.

–Tranquilízate, Pinkie. Estamos aquí por Flutters, así que no tenemos tiempo para comer –El estómago de Rainbow Dash rugió con fuerza suficiente para asustar a un pequeño ratón–. Sin importar lo hambrientas que estemos.

Seguía sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionaría a todo esto, pero no quería ser grosero.

–Hum, tenemos unas sobras de anoche. Si ustedes tienen algo de tiempo, y no les molesta, pueden comérselas.

Pinkie lo tomó como una autorización directa y corrió a la cocina. Incluso sin mi permiso, es lo más esperado en ella. Ni siquiera le tomé atención hasta mucho después de que ella sabía dónde estaba todo. Asumí que debía ser suerte, o que era Pinkie Pie y no debía cuestionar sus habilidades. De hecho elegí esta última opción.

–Yo la vigilo –Dijo Applejack, caminando para unirse a la hiperactiva poni. Al pasar a mi lado, me inclinó su sombrero cortésmente. Encontré extraño que los ponis no estuvieran nerviosos frente a un ser humano. Lo mismo se podía decir de mí, pero al tener a Fluttershy por quince años me he llegado a acostumbrar a tener ese tipo de personajes a mí alrededor. Ahora tengo cinco ponis y una diosa equina mirándome con la misma curiosidad que yo tenía hacia ellas.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras observaba cómo las dos ponis entraban en mi cocina y hurgaban en mi nevera.

–Estoy sorprendida –Dijo Celestia captando mi atención–. Esperaba un poco más de resistencia para que ingresáramos.

–¿Por qué? Sé quiénes son.

Celestia asintió con la cabeza.

–Así que lo entiendes.

–Que son personajes de ficción de un programa de televisión para niños, pues sí. Por otro lado, el por qué están aquí… escapa a mi entendimiento.

–Oh, creo que lo sabes.

Mi corazón cayó a mi estómago. Yo lo sabía, y ella fue directamente al grano. Por todos estos años, me había intentado preparar para este momento, pero el tiempo comenzó a afectar ese pensamiento como una droga, hasta que solo quedó como una pequeña nota en mi mente. Es lo que siempre pasa, ya sabes, cuando todo finalmente es perfecto y no debes preocuparte más.

–Hum, disculpe, señor –intervino Twilight–. Pero por lo que pudimos averiguar, Fluttershy debería estar por aquí. ¿Lo está?

Miré a la yegua morada. Quería decirle que no, pero sabía que era inútil.

–Está… ella está arriba, en su habitación.

–¿En su habitación? –Preguntó Rarity.

–Sí. Fluttershy está en su habitación. No estaba seguro de quien estaba en la puerta, y no quería que nadie la viera.

–Increíble, tiene su propia habitación. ¿Tan amable eres con ella?

En ese momento deseaba golpearla intensamente, tomé su respuesta como un insulto.

–¿Amable? Eso ni siquiera es el principio. Y soy yo quien debería preguntarles a todas ¿Qué demonios le hicieron?

Celestia alzó una ceja un poco sorprendida por el cambio en mi voz.

–Verás, mi estudiante…

–¿Podríamos saltarnos las presentaciones e ir directo al punto? –Fui algo duro con ella. En mi furia, deseaba saber por qué enviaron a Fluttershy como una potrilla a otro mundo.

Twilight se mordió el labio mientras su mentora continuaba.

–Sí, claro. Ejem, estaba trabajando en un hechizo para ayudar al equipo del clima con el desarrollo de una tormenta. Bueno, hicieron una tormenta ligeramente demasiado grande, y cuando Twilight intentó usar su magia para dispersarla, un rayo entró en contacto con su magia. El rayo hizo que su cuerno se sobre cargara de energía, expulsándola en un rayo oscilante. Fluttershy tuvo la mala suerte de haber sido golpeada por este rayo, y la envió, bueno, aquí. Por eso, estamos aquí para recuperarla, una tarea bastante simple imagino.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Fluttershy habló desde su habitación.

–¿Padre? Hum, ¿Está todo bien allí abajo?

En ese segundo mi corazón dejó de latir, mientras miraba a cada poni. El rostro de cada una de ellas estaba en shock y confusión total. Ellas reconocieron la voz de su Fluttershy, pero ella me llamó "padre".

–Disculpa, dulzura –dijo Applejack al volver desde la cocina–. ¿Pero acabo de escuchar a Fluttershy llamándote "padre"?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Celestia añadió.

–¿Te importaría explicarnos?

Estaba perdido. Muchas cosas estaban pasando por mi mente al mismo tiempo. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer… y tenía que hacerlo, pero sé que no me gustaría.

–Diríjanse a la sala y pónganse cómodas. Estaré allí en un momento.

No permití que me respondieran; me di la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras lentamente.

–¿Padre?

–Sí, princesa. Ya voy. Tenemos… –Miré al grupo de ponis que observaban cómo subía–…Tenemos que hablar.

Y eso hice. Le dije quienes estaban abajo, y que estaban allí para llevarla de vuelta. Ella había visto el programa de vez en cuando, y encontraba las locas aventuras entretenidas. Había renunciado a cualquier pensamiento de que la Fluttershy del programa era ella, y solo lo veía como un programa. Mientras habla con ella, intentando explicarle que los ponis en los que no creía estaban abajo, ella comenzó a reírse. No creía y pensaba que le estaba jugando una broma. Así que la llevé a la sala.

–¡Fluttershy! –Gritó Pinkie saltando hacia su amiga.

Futtershy gritó asustada y corrió a cubrirse a mis espaldas, dejando caer a Pinkie en el suelo.

–¡Aléjate de mí!

Se sorprendió un poco por la repentina cantidad de ponis en nuestra sala. Todas la miraban preocupadas sobre por qué estaba alejándose de su amiga.

La melena esponjosa de Pinkie Pie pasó a ser lacia instantáneamente, mientras la miraba confundida.

–Tú… no me reconoces…¿cierto?

–Hum, no. A ninguna de ustedes –continuó Fluttershy. Me dolía en muchas formas. Sabía que eran sus amigas, pero tantas cosas habían ocurrido de forma distinta que ella no sabía toda la verdad. Y ellas tampoco, así que procedí a aclarar las cosas.

–Princesa, toma asiento –Le sugerí caminando al centro de la sala.

Eso fue lo que hizo, se sentó en su reclinable, Todo el tiempo estuvo mirando a las ponis que ocupaban los sillones alrededor de la chimenea. Empecé con una pregunta.

–¿Hace cuánto tiempo la enviaron aquí?

La pregunta las tomó desprevenidas, y fue Twilight quien aclaró su garganta antes de responder.

–Hace quince días. ¿Por qué?

–Bueno –continué–. Ha sido mucho más tiempo aquí.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuánto?

–Quince años.

Todas las ponis, excepto Celestia, estaban boquiabiertas.

–Eso no explica por qué no nos reconoce –Comentó Rainbow Dash.

–Bueno, ese es el problema. Cuando la encontré era solo una potra.

–¿Disculpa?

–Según mis cálculos, no debería tener más de cuatro o cinco años.

Ahora Celestia estaba sorprendida.

–¿Quieres decirnos que has estado cuidando de Fluttershy por quince años, desde que era una pequeña potra?

Asentí con la cabeza, y miré que Fluttershy no tenía una sola expresión en su rostro.

–Nosotros… ella es… –Comencé, pero no pude seguir conteniendo mis lágrimas–… Ya sé que no es verdad… dios, me gustaría que fuera…

–Ahora entiendo el motivo por el que Fluttershy te llama "padre" –Celestia interrumpió con una mirada severa en su rostro. Estaba pensando, intentando reconstruir en su mente lo que había pasado. Lo atribuí a la magia que, siendo inestable, había revertido su edad.

Por unos momentos reinó el silencio, excepto por la respiración de siete Ponis y yo. Finalmente, fue Fluttershy quien rompió el silencio.

–Si no les molesta, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que debe pasar ahora?

Miré a la princesa, tratando de leer su rostro. No importaba que tan bueno fuera a la hora de leer el rostro de Fluttershy, Celestia tenía la mejor cara de Poker que jamás había visto. No tenía idea de qué estaba pensando o sintiendo en ese momento.

–Bueno, es bastante simple. ¿Twilight? –Celestia miró a su estudiante, quien al instante reaccionó a su nombre–. ¿Aún recuerdas ese Hechizo de memoria? ¿Del incidente con Discord?

Twilight simplemente asintió con su cabeza, mientras se levantaba del sillón y saltaba al suelo.

Yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo que Celestia tenía en mente. Quería que Twilight borrara su memoria y empezara de nuevo. O, como deseaba, devolverle a Fluttershy sus memorias de su tiempo y amistades en Ponyville. No estaba seguro sobre qué hacer, porque se sentía correcto. Sabía que era lo correcto, y que debía hacerse. Me lo venía diciendo a mí mismo por más de quince años mientras llegaba el momento. Pero había algo que debía hacerse antes que eso. Esas ponis se iban a llevar a mi hija, y yo tenía algo qué decir antes de que eso sucediera.

–¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera, por favor! –Twilight se detuvo y miró a su mentora–. Solo dame un momento con ella, te lo suplico. Es lo único que pido, porque… porque es la última vez que nos veremos.

Había renunciado a mis intentos por detener mis lágrimas, y ahora lloraba. Los ponis sabían que estaba sufriendo, y Fluttershy tampoco parecía estar tomándolo muy bien. Así que, pensando que no era bueno prolongar lo inevitable, me acerqué al reclinable de Fluttershy, arrodillándome para tenerla frente a frente. Apenas la pude ver a los ojos, mi faz comenzó a temblar. Emití un suspiro de desesperación, y apoyé mis brazos en el reclinable, abrazándola con fuerza. Allí comencé a confesarme.

–Mi princesa, mi pequeña Fluttershy. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Has hecho maravillas para cambiar al hombre que una vez fui. Tu… –Tuve que parar un momento para calmarme. Solté un poco el abrazo y la miré a los ojos con todo el estoicismo que logré reunir con ese abrazo–… Tú has traído alegría a mi vida que me es imposible darte las gracias.

En este punto mi corazón se rompió al ver a mi Fluttershy romper en llanto. Esto solo me dificultaba las cosas.

–Estos quince años en los que hemos estado juntos, hablando, jugando, volando; todos y cada uno han sido especiales para mí. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré. No importa si no estamos biológicamente relacionados, sigues siendo mi hija. Quiero… –Puse mi dedo sobre su pecho para mostrarle que le estaba hablando–… que sepas eso. Si surge algún problema y sientes que me necesitas, no dudes en buscar una forma de buscarme. ¿De acuerdo?

Intenté reírme, para que la última parte sonara como una broma. Funcionó, solo un poco, ya que ambos seguimos llorando. Podía oír algunos sollozos detrás de mí; solo podía imaginar a Pinkie Pie llorando como al final del segundo episodio de la primer temporada, luego de que Luna y Celestia se reunieran.

–¿D-d-de veras t-t-tengo que irme, p-p-padre?

Habían pasado algunos años desde que realmente me había llamado "padre". Se sentía bien saber que aún me quería lo suficiente como para llamarme "padre", como lo hacía hace un tiempo.

Simplemente asentí con mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie. Antes de que pudiera levantarme completamente, se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente, tirándome de espaldas en el suelo, desde donde correspondí a su abrazo con llanto y amor. Podía sentir mi cabello humedecerse con las lágrimas, mientras ella se limpiaba el rostro frotándolo sobre mi camisa. Frotándole su cabello sobre el lomo intenté tranquilizarla.

–Es tu verdadero hogar, princesa. Tienes que volver a donde perteneces.

–¡Pertenezco aquí, contigo!

Me dolía mucho decirlo, pero debía convencerla como a mí de que era lo correcto.

–No, te equivocas. Aquí estás limitada, sólo puedes volar alrededor de la casa. No tienes amigos ajenos a la vida silvestre, u otros ponis con los qué relacionarte. Sólo podía cuidarte hasta que este momento llegara, pero no esperaba que fuera tan doloroso.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, mientras nos abrazábamos. Ella no insistió más, lo que me dijo que ella sabía que debía hacerlo.

–Te amo, padre.

–Yo también te amo, mi pequeña Fluttershy.

En este punto, las otras ponis estaban llorando, incluso la princesa Celestia. Sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, lucía satisfecha por el desarrollo de las cosas, pero era evidente que la diferencia de edad era una sorpresa. Seguro que había esperado encontrar a una Fluttershy con treinta y cinco años, pero en lugar de eso encontró a una Fluttershy de veinte.

Twilight se acercó a Fluttershy, suspirando una vez más mientras su cuerno brillaba. Sabía que iba a ocurrir, y me dolía aceptarlo… pero era lo correcto. Era lo mejor para ella, para sus amigas, y de una forma retorcida para mí. Ahora sabía que ella estaba volviendo a casa, estaría acompañada por sus amigas y podría volar dónde y cuándo ella quisiera, sin restricción alguna. Podría disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigas una vez más.

–¡Espera! –Levanté la vista y vi como Fluttershy se alejaba de Twilight–. Lo siento. Si no te molesta, quisiera recoger algo antes de irme.

Antes de que nadie respondiera, voló directo a su habitación. Tardó un poco, tiempo en el que Rarity y Twilight intentaron tranquilizarme. Pronto volvió con una gran serie de cuadros y una caja de zapatos en sus cascos. No estaba seguro si podía llevarse algo con ella, y esperaba que Celestia protestara. Pero permaneció en silencio, dándole tiempo a Fluttershy a escribir algo rápidamente en un trozo de papel, el que dejó en la mesa.

Volvió a mirarme, aun llorando pero con una sonrisa en su rostro que se quebraba por el temblar de su labio inferior. Finalmente había aceptado que así debía terminar todo. Supuse que en la caja estaban sus objetos más preciados, los que guardaba en el caso de que tuviera que irse. Aunque me dolía pensar en ello, esperaba que tuviera alguna fotografía de nosotros. Por otra parte, esperaba que no, porque estaría obligada a recordarme a un mundo de distancia.

–Lo siento tanto, Fluttershy –dijo Twilight–. Ami… sinceramente, me gustaría que hubiera otra forma de hacer esto. Desearía que no tuviera que hacer esto. Pero…

–¿No puede…? –Interrumpió Fluttershy–. ¿…No puede venir conmigo?

La inseguridad en su voz me dijo que solo expresaba lo que sentía, y no estaba formulando realmente la pregunta. Twilight se limitó a negarlo con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con su amiga mientras lloraba frente a ella.

–Fluttershy –Comenzó Celestia–. Él no puede unirse a nuestro mundo, de la misma manera en que tú no puedes permanecer en el suyo. Esto jamás debió ocurrir, y el mundo que nos rodea no está diseñado para ser tu hogar. Y sin embargo... –Celestia me miró a mí, sonriendo, y luego repasó la sala. Incluyendo todas las fotos de nosotros dos juntos, las pinturas que estaban firmadas con su casco, y todas sus pertenencias esparcidas por la habitación–… Y sin embargo, algo hermoso sucedió aquí. Algo que no puedo explicar en su totalidad –Se detuvo un momento, dirigiendo sus paso a Fluttershy–. Cuando me di cuenta que habías terminado aquí, esperaba lo peor. Supuse que habías sido arruinada, contaminada y manchada con la crueldad de este mundo. Pero ahora veo que ocurrió lo opuesto. Este hombre, quien te crió, me ha mostrado que estuviste en buenos cascos… o manos –Fluttershy comenzó a relajarse mientras las palabras de Celestia llegaban a su corazón. Celestia volvió a mirarme, aún con una sonrisa–. No puedo hablar por usted, pero por lo que veo, la cantidad de amor que ambos comparten y han compartido, usted la ha criado como si fuera de su misma especie. A pesar de las diferencias, la crió sin importarle su especie u origen. La crió como a una hija, lo que hace que esta prueba sea más difícil.

Absorbí sus palabras, al igual que el resto de ponis en la habitación.

–Así que debo pedirle, estimado señor, que no culpe a mi estudiante por esto. No fue su intención, ni la de nadie más, la de causarle dolor a ambos. Si debe culpar a alguien, le pido que dirija su culpa hacia mí. Yo las ayudé a venir aquí para llevar a Fluttershy a casa… lejos de aquí.

No podía mirar a ninguna de las ponis. Mi respiración se rompía en sollozos. Mi mente funcionaba por su cuenta, repasando todas las cosas que Fluttershy y yo compartimos juntos. Respiré profundamente antes de responder.

–¿Cómo puedo culpar a alguien por traer a Fluttershy aquí? –Me aclaré la garganta mientras continuaba. Casi me atoro mientras intentaba hallar las palabras adecuadas para expresarme–. Estos han sido los mejores quince años de toda mi vida. En todo caso, me gustaría darte las gracias, Twilight, y a todas ustedes. Gracias por lo que hicieron, aunque no haya sido intencional. Gracias por todo lo que surgió de esto. Y por último, gracias por todos los años, mi vida y mi amor… con Fluttershy –intenté mascullar una sonrisa a Twilight entre sollozos, pero estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y sólo pudo mirar a un lado antes de llorar.

Celestia se acercó a mí paso a paso dirigiéndome algunas palabras que permanecerán conmigo eternamente.

–No hay necesidad de agradecer, señor. Al contrario, me gustaría darle las gracias por cuidar de una de mis pequeñas ponis. Jamás habría sobrevivido sin alguien como usted.

Celestia cerró sus ojos, e inclinó su cuerno hacia mí. No me moví, no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando mientras su cuerno se conectaba con mi frente. Sentí una ráfaga repentina de calor en mi cuerpo. Retiró su cuerno, aun sonriendo, mientras daba un paso atrás.

–Gracias.

Luego otro poni habló.

–Gracias, señor –Dijo Twilight finalmente hablando a través de sus lágrimas.

–Gracias –Dijo Applejack.

–Gracias, querido. Por cuidar de nuestra Fluttershy.

–Gracias, viejo –Dijo Rainbow Dash con la mejor voz que pudo entre lágrimas.

–¡GRACIAS! –Gritó Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba y me abrazaba.

No podía hacer nada, aparte de reírme un poco por su actitud excéntrica. Mejor aún, los rumores en internet eran ciertos: su melena huele a algodón de azúcar.

Me quedé en silencio mientras asentía con mi cabeza. Entonces miré a Fluttershy, quien tomando un poco de valor por sobre el llanto, me mostró una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos los ponis se reunieron alrededor de Fluttershy, mientras el cuerno de Twilight volvía a brillar.

–Estás lista, Fluttershy –Preguntó Twilight.

Fluttershy solo asintió, cerrando los ojos y tomando una posición estoica, preparándose para lo inevitable.

Parecía que el tiempo iba más lento a medida que el cuerno de Twilight se acercaba a la frente de Fluttershy. Mi mente comenzó a recordar al azar todas y cada una de mis preciadas memorias con ella. Recordaba vívidamente el chapoteo en la tina antes de que se bañara sola. Todavía podía saborear nuestros intentos fallidos a la hora de aprender nuevas recetas al cocinar. Aún podía oler el aire de nuestro tiempo en el parque, con todos sus amigos. Cuando aprendió a volar solo para alcanzar a ver los nidos de las aves. Había tantos recuerdos, que estuve tentado a apagar mi cerebro para concentrarme únicamente en Fluttershy.

Una última lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda, mientras movía sus ojos bajo sus parpados. Su mente estaba haciendo lo mismo que la mía, forzando a nuestros mejores recuerdos a surgir al mismo tiempo, porque sería la última vez que nos veríamos el uno al otro.

Finalmente, el cuerno de Twilight tocó la frente de Fluttershy. Hubo una luz brillante, y cuando pude volver a ver, todas habían desaparecido. A través de mis lágrimas, suspiré de alivio. Se sentía mal, pero también se sentía bien. Ahora era ella, la Fluttershy. Que pertenecía a Ponyville. Me quedé en la sala por varios minutos, con la mirada perdida en el suelo donde Fluttershy había estado hace unos momentos atrás. Entonces miré a mí alrededor, y vi que las cosas eran distintas. Los marcos que una vez tuvieron fotografías de Fluttershy y yo ya no estaban en las paredes.

Sus artículos personales que estaban esparcidos por la sala también desaparecieron. Estaba confundido, así que corrí escaleras arriba a su habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta, en lugar de las pinturas y fotografías de Fluttershy, junto con su cama y muebles… había una simple oficina. Un escritorio barato con una computadora y una estúpida planta en una maceta.

Me tomó tiempo entender lo que pasaba, pero cuando lo hice, fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Tenía sentido, pero no podía apartarme de mi tristeza. Para asegurarme de que nada había ocurrido en ambos mundos, Celestia debió de haber removido todo rastro de existencia de Fluttershy. Quince años, todos por el desagüe. Sentí que todos esos años fueron en vano, malgastados por no ser capaz de recordarlo.

Y sin embargo… mi mente seguía pensando en ella. Podía recordar todo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. En ese momento hice la conexión: hizo algo con su magia, cuando su cuerno tocó mi frente. ¿Acaso… acaso protegió mis recuerdos para que la recordara? ¿Había hecho lo mismo con Fluttershy? Bajé a la sala mientras pensaba. En la mesa había un libro que reconocí al instante: mi álbum de fotos. Me senté en el sillón y lo abrí en la primera página. Allí estaban mis padres conmigo, poco después de que naciera.

Seguí pasando por las páginas, viendo mi propio pasado. Había un vacío tras la muerte de mis padres, pero para cumplir el sueño de mi madre, lo había retomado poco después. Haciendo fotos falsas de momentos felices para poner en un libro de memorias. Entonces encontré un trozo de papel. Al abrirlo, inmediatamente reconocí la letra a mano. O a boca. Supe que esto era lo que había escrito poco antes de marcharse.

"Padre

Por quince años me cuidaste. Por quince años me amaste, jugaste conmigo, y te aseguraras de que disfrutara la vida en un mundo no hecho para mí. No soy una yegua que use mucho su voz, pero aunque te lo dije en persona, sentí que debía hacerte una versión escrita para que te asegures de que fue real.

Te amo, padre. Me ayudaste a convertirme en la yegua que soy ahora. No estoy segura de qué va a pasar ahora, o si podré recordar algo de esto, pero quiero que sepas que hiciste un muy buen trabajo al criarme, incluso cuando fui un poco difícil y distante contigo.

Con el permiso de Celestia, espero que puedas mantener nuestras fotos, nuestras memorias, para que nunca me olvides. De nuevo, te amo y te agradezco.

Tu pequeña hija,

Tu princesa,

Fluttershy."

Volví a poner la nota en el álbum, mientras sentía nuevas lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Leía la nota una y otra vez hasta memorizarla. Di la vuelta a la página, y fui recibido por la sonrisa de Fluttershy cuando era una potra.

Ahora estoy aquí sentado, llorando mientras veo el álbum de nuestro tiempo juntos. Su primer baño, sus primeras palabras, su primer dibujo, incluso su primera muda de plumas de sus alas, todo en este libro de memorias. Todo lo demás de la casa se ha ido, pero no lo que está en este libro. No me atrevo a cambiar eso, pero voy a seguir añadiendo fotos. Para mostrar que todos estos años no solo la cambiaron ella, también a mí.

Soy un hombre distinto al que fui hace quince años. Cambié, gracias a una oportunidad que recibí por una serie de eventos afortunados, fuera del control de alguien. Si nunca hubiera ido y comprobado la caja…si hubiera hecho algo distinto a cómo lo hice…nuestra relación hubiera cambiado completamente. Supongo que tuve suerte que todo salió bien. Ahora, con seguridad, puedo decir que cumplí el único deseo de mis padres; que fuera feliz. Aunque me entristece, estoy contento por el tiempo que pasé con ella.

Ahora estoy solo en esta casa vacía, recibiendo a algunos de los amiguitos de mi hija, alimentándolos y despidiéndolos una vez terminaron. Cada vez que los veo, pienso en Fluttershy. Debería estar llorando, debería sentirme horrible y querer a mi hija de vuelta. Y sin embargo, me siento aliviado al saber que todo está bien. Ella no se escapó, o me dejó con ambos en malos términos; ella se ha ido, a casa, dónde pertenece, y está a salvo.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi álbum, pasando la página tras nuestra última foto. La páginas están vacías. Aún me queda mucha vida por delante, y planeo hacer lo mejor con ella.

Por mí.

Y por mi princesa Fluttershy.

.

.

.

No tienen un idea de las lágrimas que cayeron de mis ojos escribiendo este final. Este es el único fic en el que he hecho uso de mi propio personaje, uno que me representa a mi (por eso lo del escritor y dibujante del padre) y sentir lo que él sentía. Sin embargo, hay algo que siempre existe en mis fics de más de un capítulo: un epílogo. Si quieres leer qué pasó después de esto, nos leeremos pronto. Si no, muchas gracias por leer este fic.

.

.

.

Han pasado unos meses desde que Fluttershy se fue. Vivo mi vida dia a día, deteniéndome sólo para recordar a mi princesa. Sin embargo hoy ha pasado algo que ha llamado mi atención: un grupo de mariposas han traído una carta a mis manos. Es curioso, fueron directamente a por mí. Al tener el pedazo de papel en mis manos, lo leí con curiosidad.

"Ve al colegio Canterlot"


	6. Equestria

Me tomó de sorpresa que un montón de mariposas me entregaran ese papel. No comprendía el motivo, y en mi interior esperaba que esto no fuera una maniobra de secuestro, o algo así. El sitio: El colegio Canterlot. Un colegio nombrado así en honor a una ciudad de Inglaterra medieval que fue conquistada por Carlos V*, y del que el mismo Lauren Faust y compañía se inspiraron para el mundo que pronto animaron en My Little Pony. Tras de haber perdido a Fluttershy por bien, asistir a un colegio así era como intentar buscarla, aunque en mi corazón sé que no está allí.

Al llegar al colegio, comencé a revisar a mí alrededor. El colegio era muy colorido, con un alumnado común. Podía reconocer a los grupos que componen la pirámide social interna de un colegio: los deportistas, las chicas populares, los del grupo de drama, entre otros.

Me respaldé un momento en la estatua escudo del colegio, embriagándome de ese pequeño universo escolar al que una vez pertenecí. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una estudiante se acercara a mí. Era una chica de largo cabello color morado, con un fleco que le cubría las cejas. Vestía una camisa de botones azul con una corbata de moño anudada al cuello, una falda morada con una estrella estampada en los costados. Por un momento vi en sus ojos a alguien que conocía, pero no pude recordar su nombre.

Se paró frente a mí, me tomó de la mano y me saludó con mucha alegría.

–Hola, señor. Soy la actual princesa de otoño. Seguro recibió mi mensaje.

–Sí, unas mariposas me lo entregaron. ¿Cómo le hiciste para hacer eso?

–Algo que aprendí con el tiempo. Venga, necesito hablar con usted.

–¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué…?

–Oh, necesitamos charlar mucho.

Me arrastró de la mano hasta una cafetería, el "Sugarcube Corner Café". Ordenó café para los dos y nos sentamos como si fuéramos amigos de mucho tiempo.

–Estoy feliz de que decidiera venir, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Si no logro convencerlo en dos horas de que tome una decisión, no podré hacer mucho.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Bueno, no sé cómo decírselo. Verá, conozco a… no, así solo lo asustaré. Quizás… ¡Debí ensayarlo! Me lleva la…

–Bueno, tranquilízate. Tal vez necesitas té, en lugar de una taza de café.

–No, necesito agilizar las cosas. Tal vez usted no me crea, pero soy una gran amiga de su hija, Fluttershy.

Cuando mencionó el nombre de mi princesa, mi corazón dio un gran salto. Ahora reconocía ese peinado, esa estrella en su falda y ese semblante de estrés común en la unicornio que me visitó.

–¡Twilight!

La joven estudiante me miró con sorpresa en su faz, se rascó un poco la cabeza y se dirigió con cierta pena a mi persona.

–Bueno… sí. Soy yo.

–¡Oh, por dios! ¡De verdad eres tú! –Me levanté con violencia de mi asiento, con mis manos cubriendo mi rostro y mi corazón por encima de mi cuello.

–Silencio, que llama la atención.

–¿Crees que me importa eso ahora? –Le tomé del brazo y halé de ella, tal vez un poco violento. Mis lágrimas no esperaron mucho, pues me había reencontrado con Twilight–. ¿Has venido a contarme de mi hija? ¿Qué ha sido de mi princesa?

–Tranquilícese, necesito que baje la voz. Lo que tengo que decirle debe quedar entre nosotros. No quiero que haya testigos.

–¿De qué hablas?

Twilight me sentó y pidió cambiar uno de los cafés por té de manzanilla, pues necesitaba que estuviera tranquilo. Apenas retomé mi cordura, o al menos la até al suelo, Twilight se dirigió a mí con seriedad.

–Fluttershy está bien, hablando de salud. Sin embargo ha estado llorando mucho por usted.

–Creí que la habías desmemoriado, ocultado todo rastro de que me conoció.

–Sí, o eso intenté. El caso es que el hechizo de recuperación de memoria que usé, tanto en el incidente de Discord, como en nuestro incidente, no puede borrar sentimientos potentes. Rarity nunca olvidó que estuvo cargando una enorme roca por todo Equestria creyendo que era un diamante.

–Sí, lo recuerdo.

–¿Cómo lo recuerda?

–Bueno, yo pude verlas en ese episodio.

–Si… bueno. Fluttershy aún se acuerda de usted, pero no quiere decirnos porque teme que pueda intentar quitarle esos recuerdos otra vez. Es como si hubiese vivido dos vidas, una antes que la otra. La he visto pintando su rostro, y ocultando las pinturas para evitar olvidarte. Ha pedido novelas de amor, cuando raramente leía porque estaba ocupada con sus amigos. Sé que te recuerda, y sé que tú también a ella.

–Sí, la recuerdo.

El mesero trajo nuestro pedido, y pronto continuamos con nuestra charla.

–Han pasado muchas cosas desde que regresó a Equestria. Entre otras cosas, me convertí en princesa poni.

–¿Cómo has dicho?

–Creí que sabías todo de nosotros.

–Parte, desde que Fluttershy llegó a mi vida dejé de ver la serie. Tal vez vi uno que otro después, pero prefería ver las fotos del álbum a verla en tv.

Twilight le dio un pequeño sorbo al café, disfrutando de su sabor sabiendo que pocas veces lo disfrutaba.

–Adoro el café, me mantiene despierta y enérgica para leer.

–Eres una buena lectora. Tal vez a ti te agradaría…

–Fluttershy me dijo que usted era escritor, y estaría interesada en leer sus libros, si no fuera por lo poco acostumbrada que estoy a este mundo –Dándole otro pequeño sorbo al café, me miró por encima del borde de la taza–. Ahora que soy princesa debo obedecer a algunas limitaciones, y puedo tomarme ciertas libertades. Por lo general dejo mis libertades a un lado, pero esto es algo que quiero hacer. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Fluttershy, y quisiera darle algo que sé que no podrá resistir, algo que marque época. ¿Alguna idea?

–Tal vez puedas darle el regalo que yo nunca pude darle.

–¿Cuál sería ese?

–Ella siempre quiso ir a ver a las ballenas. Estaba preparando todo cuando ustedes llegaron. Jamás pudo verlas realmente.

–Es… una estupenda idea. Pero yo tenía algo más personal y épico en mente.

–No. Si alguien conoce a mi Fluttershy, soy yo. Sé que le gustará ver los animales más inmensos existentes en este mundo. Aunque, comparado con los dragones, hidras y demás seres que viven en tu mundo…

–Me sorprende que sugieras algo que sabes que le gusta, pero no sugieres algo que les gustaría a los dos.

–¿A los dos?

Twilight dejó el café, apartándolo de su camino, y acercándose a mí sin despegar los pies de la tierra.

–¿Qué me ofreces a cambio de verla otra vez?

En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, explotó, se derritió y reconstruyó para darme aliento. Casi tiro mi taza de té a la mesa, lo que habría llamado demasiado la atención. No podía creer lo que Twilight me había sugerido. Por un instante me parecía estar haciendo tratos con el diablo, por la forma tan seria que me dijo esto mismo.

–¿Co-co-cómo dices?

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ibas a esbozar una sonrisa tan linda como la de Fluttershy! –Twilight saltaba en su asiento sonriendo de emoción–. Esa sonrisa vale mucho para mí, pero no es suficiente. ¿Qué más me puedes dar a cambio de volver a verla?

Con toda la alegría explotando en mi interior tuve que contener un grito de alegría, tomar a Twilight y besarla allí mismo (nada amoroso, solo uno en la mejilla) y salir corriendo a darle la vuelta al colegio. Temblaba de la emoción, ya ni del té me acordaba. Para ser sincero, no sabía que podría querer Twilight de mí, o por qué me pedía ofrecerle un tributo por volver a verla.

–No sé qué puedo darte. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

–Oh, cariño. No hay mucho que puedas darme. Pero necesito que me tientes a darte esa oportunidad.

–¿Creí que eras una poni benévola?

–No me juzgues, es solo que esto no es exactamente permitido. Si mi mentora se da cuenta que estuve charlando con usted, tendré problemas.

–¿Qué tienes en mente, Twilight?

–Bueno, tenía pensado llevarlo a mi mundo, experimentar un momento. Verás, al entrar a este mundo, por donde vine, fui transformada en una de ustedes. No tienes idea las de problemas que tuve la primera vez que vine.

–¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

–Treinta lunas, aproximadamente.

–¿Treinta lunas? Esos son treinta meses, lo que daría un equivalente a dos años y medio. Espera, ¿Hace pocos meses…?

–Lo sé, supuse que no habría pasado tanto tiempo aquí cuando lo vi en el portal. Según mi teoría, usted tendría una transformación similar si cruza en sentido opuesto. La princesa Celestia no sabe que estoy aquí, y en poco menos de dos horas el portal se cerrará por treinta lunas más. Es por eso que necesito saber si está dispuesto a darme lo que yo deseo a cambio de cruzar al otro lado.

No pude contestar de inmediato. Aún no tenía en claro lo que ella quería que dijera, pero considerando el tiempo que me quedaba, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Luego vino a mi mente lo que ella decía, sobre las treinta lunas y el cierre de un portal. No soy lo que la gente podría describir como un genio, pero el solo hecho de reunir esta información me daba a pensar en lo que acarrearía mi decisión.

–Si cruzo contigo, es posible que no regrese hasta dentro de treinta lunas, ¿no es así?

–¡Woah! Lo descubriste.

–Entonces lo que tendría que hacer sería renunciar a todo cuanto tengo en este lado del portal, y vivir con ustedes por treinta lunas, como mínimo.

Twilight sonreía. Al parecer estaba dando en el blanco.

–Es una lástima tener que darle solo esta opción, pero no me queda otra. Intenté venir tres días atrás, esperando poder localizarlo con las mariposas, pero la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna no me permitían un tiempo a solas. Son los deberes de ser princesa, entre otras cosas.

Volví a mi té, tratando de pensar un poco en lo que estaba por hacer. Honestamente no tenía mucho que hacer aquí, excepto que si me iba, perdería mi contrato con la editorial, tal vez incluso sería demandado. Mis libros habían sido best seller en algunas ocasiones, por lo que algunos fans estarían preocupados. En dos horas no podía hacer mucho. Pero volver a ver a Fluttershy, enterarme de que podía volver a su vida, ahora como parte de su comunidad. No podía soportar la idea de tener esta oportunidad, declinar y arrepentirme el resto de mi vida. Solo podía pensar en ella, solo podía pensar en mí, solo podía pensar en nosotros.

–Te doy mi renuncia –dije con seguridad.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Si me voy el día de hoy, por dos años y medio, tengo la necesidad de abandonar mucho de lo que soy aquí ahora. Siendo escritor, tendría que dejar mi editorial, mis cosas, mi casa y demás. Renuncio a todo cuanto soy aquí, para volver al lado de mi pequeña Fluttershy

Twilight se me quedó viendo por el contorno de la taza de café, terminando de beberlo todo. Apenas terminó, estiró su mano y me tocó la frente.

–Bueno, supongo que renunciar a tu pasado es demasiado para todos. Ven, vamos por tus cosas.

Apenas salimos de la cafetería, me mostró su corona y pronto se la puso. Con ella podía activar su magia aún con la ausencia de su cuerno. Me tomó de la mano y en cuestión de un parpadeo, aparecimos en mi casa. No tenía mucho tiempo, por lo que solo tomé aquello que me parecía vital. Ya que era extraño ver a un poni vestido, dejé atrás la ropa salvo la que tenía puesta. Tomé algunos libros, mis mejores obras y las favoritas de Fluttershy. También tomé mi álbum de fotos, algunas de mis posesiones más queridas y estaba listo para marcharme. En los últimos segundos, tomé mi teléfono, renunciando a mi trabajo y cediendo mis derechos a aquel que quisiera continuar el último de mis libros. No tardé más de media hora, cuando Twilight ya estaba en la puerta, lista para llevarme a ese mundo que tanto adoraba. Esta era una odisea a la que no puedo negarme.

Hacía una hora que había cerrado todo alrededor de su casa, solo para pintar un rato. Nadie la veía en ese momento. Solo tenía recuerdos, sombras del pasado que la asediaban con risas, momentos brillantes que no pasarán más.

Pintar se había vuelto parte de su vida, justo después de terminar todas sus labores cotidianas. De pronto se encontraba con la imagen de quien un tiempo hizo pasar por su padre. Ella no tenía padres, casi no podía recordar quienes la criaron durante su desarrollo, excepto por él. Caminar por la calle de Poniville se había vuelto un martirio, pues incluso con sus amigas veía una sana relación familiar a la que ella solo pudo acceder en un mundo que no era para ella.

Los trazos pronto se volvieron imágenes, y las imágenes se volvieron paisajes. Poniville ante sus ojos. Colores familiares que no representaban sino su forma de sentirse.

–Listo. Este debería valer algo –dijo terminando su pintura. Pasó a poner uno de sus cascos en la pintura y sellar su propia pintura. Solo para dejarlo secarse.

Si bien no estaba sufriendo como Twilight lo había descrito, algo en ella había cambiado. La pintura se convirtió en un pasatiempo, pues nunca ninguno de sus cuadros pasó por su puerta, ni terminó en cascos de nadie. Esos eran sus cuadros, los que le hacía a su padre para hacerlo feliz. Tampoco los colgaba en sus muros, puesto que tenía temor de que Twilight preguntara por ellos. De ese modo protegía sus recuerdos de quince años al lado de él, al que una vez llamó "padre".

Un día, así de la nada alguien tocó a la puerta. Estando a punto de salir por más pintura, decidió ocultar todo cuanto se refería a la pintura. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, atendió al poni que le llamaba. Se trataba de un Pegaso, de pelaje ámbar con un crin negro.

–Hum, tú no eres de por aquí.

–Nop. La verdad no.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Verás, estaba buscando a mi hija, una poni muy especial que dejé de ver hace un tiempo. No sé si la conozcas.

–Bueno… si quiere ayuda con un poni perdido, la alcaldesa puede ayudarle. Venga, la llevaré con ella.

Fluttershy, tan amable como es su costumbre, dejó lo que iba a hacer, para ayudar a un poni en apuros.

Mientras caminaba al ayuntamiento, no dejaba de echarle un vistazo al poni a su lado. Estaba viendo todo a su alrededor con una ilusión tal, como si nunca hubiera estado en Poniville. Tampoco parecía muy acostumbrado a usar su boca para hacer cosas, pues todo lo tomaba con ambos cascos.

–Hum, ¿sucede algo, señor?

–Sí, estoy algo nervioso –Tomó un mapa y lo esparció en el suelo, buscando en su interior una dirección–. No estoy seguro si está por aquí. Nunca me escribe, pues donde vivo no me llegan cartas. Tampoco podemos comunicarnos de otra manera, y tiene ya bastante tiempo que se fue.

–¿De donde es originaria su hija?

–Cloudsdale. Si, Cloudsdale.

–¿Cómo es que no llegan cartas allí?

–Bueno, no vivo en Cloudsdale, sino en otra parte, lejos de cualquier otro poni.

Fluttershy se detuvo frente a la alcaldía, continuando la charla.

–¿Cómo es que vive tan lejos de cualquier otro poni?

–Soy escritor –se dio media vuelta mostrando su cutiemark: una pluma que dibujaba una línea ondulada–. Por lo general, si mantengo mucha relación con ponis, no me concentro. Algo triste, pero es la forma como trabajo.

–¿Escritor? ¿Qué clase de escritor?

–Me encantan las novelas románticas, las baladas cortas y los poemas a la naturaleza. Soy un escritor versátil. Siempre acepto sugerencias, retos y peticiones. Una vez un loco me pidió que escribiera sobre mi hija, y terminé escribiendo un cuento de princesas.

–¿Princesas? –Fluttershy comenzaba a encontrar algunos parecidos con su padre, pero no era posible que fuera él–. Escuche, me dio gusto saludarlo y todo, pero me tengo que ir. Necesito comprar algo de pintura.

Fluttershy se marchó, dejando atrás al Pegaso que pronto entró en el ayuntamiento. Era algo espeluznante que pensara en las similitudes que tenía con su padre, pues de cierta forma ese poni le dio algo de pena. Estaba perdido en Poniville, buscando a una hija a la que hacía tiempo no veía. Estaba por entrar a la alcaldía, cuando ella regresó sobre sus pasos para acompañarlo.

–Espere, espere un momento.

El poni no había dado un paso en el edificio cuando Fluttershy le alcanzó.

–Le ayudaré a buscarla.

–Oh, no tienes necesidad de hacer eso.

–No, no tengo, pero quiero hacerlo.

–Muy bien. Pero necesito algo de ayuda extra. Ven, vamos a preguntarle a la alcaldesa sobre mi hija.

Fluttershy entró junto con el nuevo poni a la alcaldía, solo para ser recibida por todo Poniville con una fiesta sorpresa, comandada por Pinkie Pie.

–¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Al escuchar la conmoción, la poni tímida se protegió detrás del Pegaso nuevo. Estaba aterrada, temblando y con los cascos sobre su crin.

–¡¿Es tu cumpleaños?! –Preguntó el poni nuevo.

–No, no lo es –dijo Fluttershy entre sollozos.

–¿Qué cosa? –dijo Pinkie apareciendo de la nada frente a Fluttershy.

–No es mi cumpleaños, Pinkie. Faltan algunas semanas para eso.

Pinkie comenzó a molestarse mucho por haber sido engañada, pero pronto fue Twilight quien interrumpió su ira.

–Pinkie, permíteme corregir un poco esto. Esta fiesta no es en honor a Fluttershy, sino organizada para que ella le dé la bienvenida a alguien muy especial para ella.

Twilight hizo parte de su magia, cambiando las letras del letrero: de "Feliz cumpleaños, Fluttershy" a "Bienvenido a Poniville, Padre". Aunque Fluttershy estaba enterada del cambio, aún no creía que esto fuera real.

–Oh, chicas. Debe ser un error. Verán, mis padres jamás los conocí.

–No lo suficiente –dijo el Pegaso nuevo, dirigiéndole una mirada enternecedora que volvió a darle un aire familiar a Fluttershy. Sin ningún aviso, el joven poni se acercó a su frente y con cuidado la besó–. Buenas noches, Princesa.

My pequeña Fluttershy me miraba con cierta confusión, y mi corazón experimentó esa explosión de ternura que no sentía desde que nos despedimos. Poco a poco su rostro comenzó a deformarse, y reflejar una mescolanza de sentimientos como nunca más volveré a presenciar. Primero fue sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos en toda su capacidad mientras me miraba; después fue pasando lentamente al llanto, cubriéndose la boca con sus cascos mientras su cabello parecía erizarse. Para este punto yo también comenzaba a llorar. Finalmente me dirigió una sonrisa quebrada, y unos ojos al borde del llanto. Me di la vuelta para verla de frente.

Apenas me vio completamente, se levantó a una velocidad Rainbowdashesca y me abrazó con toda la fuerza que poseía. No fue muy fuerte el abrazo en cuando a su apretón, pero para mí no ha existido nada tan poderoso como este momento.

–¡Padre! ¡Te amo!

Mi corazón, o los cimientos que quedaron tras de su caída, se desmoronaron lentamente. Mi pequeña Fluttershy lloraba como jamás la volveré a oír llorar; con chillidos muy tenues y agudos, y sollozos que podían partir hielo fácilmente.

A mis espaldas podía escuchar el llanto del resto de las seis principales, sorprendidas y conmovidas. Ese fue su plan, después de todo. Jugarle a Fluttershy una broma de la cual no se pudiera sentir mal.

Lo de la fiesta fue real, fue organizada para mí por Twilight a base de secretos. Sí, yo era el regalo de la alicornio, pero tenía que actuar antes de tiempo, pues de lo contrario se tardaría mucho más tiempo en tener una nueva oportunidad. Por esto agradezco a Twilight, el brindarme la oportunidad de volver a formar parte de la vida de mi princesa. Desde ahora podré estar allí realmente en caso de que me necesite. Sin embargo, ella ya es mayor, y puede que a su vida solo pueda ejercer un papel de apoyo, más no de protagonista.

.

.

EL FIN

.

.

Si hay algo que me gusta, es dar una sonrisa a mi corazón. Aunque fue una obra basada en otra, el hecho de que la verdadera Fluttershy no tuviera una familia aún revelada, el hecho de las Equestria y mi deseo de formar parte de su comunidad, me forzaron a escribir este pequeño epílogo, un final alternativo que, si bien no puede haberle agradado a los lectores, me deja con un agradable sabor de boca. No soy perfecto, más bien soy caprichoso. Sin embargo, esto será todo. Aquí termina este fic. Espero les haya agradado esta adaptación, por lo menos los cinco capítulos anteriores. Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	7. Celestia

Celestia

Si bien anteriormente habría dado lo que fuera por pertenecer a ese mundo, ahora que lo hace se siente tan fuera de lugar, que incluso convivir con sus ídolos se ha vuelto algo complicado. Afuera del castillo de la amistad se encuentra un pegaso de color ámbar con crin negra. Observa asombrado una edificación sin poder recordarla jamás de sus conocimientos limitados sobre My Little Pony. Después de la llegada de Fluttershy a su vida, no volvió a ver el show, pues le dolía ver a Fluttershy feliz lejos de él. Por ello su mayor sorpresa fue ver a Twilight en forma de Alicornio… y por supuesto, ver el castillo en Ponyville.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llamara la atención, pues no se movía un ápice: sentado sobre su crin trasera, con los ojos completamente abiertos parpadeando una vez cada… hum… que lo necesitaba y con la boca abierta. Por supuesto que había llamado la atención, sobre todo la de Twilight.

–Señor Shy… (Si, todavía no tiene nombre, solo le agregué el seudo apellido) ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Sé que me habías comentado lo de princesa pony, pero esto es… algo extraño.

–Sí, no es el castillo más lujoso o mejor diseñado, pero no fue elaborado a cascos.

–No, el castillo está bien. Es solo que… me parece algo raro. Incluso me parece que Ponyville creció un poco comparado a la última vez que lo vi.

–Por supuesto que creció, han sucedido muchas cosas que no conoce.

En ese momento salió Discord del castillo sacando la basura. El hecho de verlo en Ponyville completamente libre hizo que pusiera especial atención temerosa a él.

–¿Está bien que esté libre como un ave? –En ese momento Discord volvió su mirada a donde Twilight y el señor Shy.

–¡Oh, hola Twilight!

–¡Buen día, Discord!

–Supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta.

–Tranquilo, las cosas son pacíficas de momento por aquí. No espero que sea siempre así, pero no se puede tener todo lo que se desea.

La charla fue interrumpida por la intervención de una pony de voz dulce.

–Buenos días, padre. Buenos días, Twilight.

Fluttershy estaba contenta, pues una parte de ella que nunca existió realmente, ahora estaba a su lado, compartiendo algo de tiempo con ella y sus amigos animales. Sabían que no era algo legal su estancia en Equestria, pero nadie tenía motivos para saberlo realmente.

–Buen día, Fluttershy.

–¡Buenos días, mi princesa!

–Creo que aquí no soy más una princesa.

–Tonterías, siempre serás mi princesa, sin importar como sean las cosas aquí en Ponyville.

–Jamás terminaré de agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros, Twilight.

–Descuida, Fluttershy. No ha sido nada realmente.

–De hecho si lo es –Pinkie Pie salió de la nada (la alforja del señor Shy, por supuesto)–. En-el-momento-en-que-Celestia-se-entere-lo-que-has-hecho-posiblemente-te-castigue-y-te-dé-una-reprimenda-por-lo-que-hiciste-por-pura-rebeldía-ante-su-decisión-de-no-permitirle-la-entrada-al-señor-papá-de-Fluttershy-por-no-tener-un-lugar-en-Equestria.

–No fue rebeldía… ¡¿O acaso si lo fue?! –Fluttershy y su padre se voltearon a ver de reojo algo preocupados.

–Pero no te preocupes. Siempre que no hayas roto una Pinkie promesa no le diré nada a ningún pony.

Cuando los tres volvieron sus miradas a sus costados, muchos ponis voltearon la cabeza de golpe escondiéndose o disimulando que no habían oído nada.

–Pinkie, por favor trata de ser menos inoportuna –dijo Twilight un poco nerviosa.

–¿Inoportuna? No creo que mi persona pueda ser menos inoportuna. De hecho, no sé bien que significa esa palabra…

–Inoportuna debe su significado a la cualidad que posé una persona, discusión o acontecimiento cuando se encuentra fuera de lugar.

La definición del señor Shy había dejado a Twilight con la boca abierta, no porque fuera correcto, sino por la dicción del mismo que bien podría hacerse pasar por profesor de un colegio de magia.

–Vaya, demasiado bien explicado para ser un pony cuya educación no fue impartida en Equestria.

–Mi padre es un escritor. Recuerdo que siempre tenía una enorme enciclopedia en una mesa en su estudio. Siempre que no entendía una palabra corría a esa mesa a investigar de lo que se trataba.

–¡Sorprendente! ¡Por que no se me había ocurrido eso a mí! ¡Con eso Spike no necesitaría preguntarme algunas cosas!

–No me parece que Spike sea de los que aprenden leyendo –dijo Pinkie.

–Cierto… es un poco más auditivo. Sin mencionar que a veces no le interesa en lo más mínimo aprender. Para él….

No ha pasado mucho desde que Twilight dejó pasar a este caballero a Equestria. De eso quizás hace dos días. Por eso, creer que ella debía mantener oculto al padre de Fluttershy era como intentar ocultar un conejo en tu habitación para que tus padres no lo encuentren. Tarde o temprano, ella lo encontraría.

CELESTIA

Una semana pasó, y Twilight estaba a punto para salir a sus paseos alados, como desde que tenía alas, para aprender a volar de manera adecuada a su especie. No bien abrió el castillo, vio una carrosa en el cielo, opacando el sol. Esta carrosa tenía a cierta diosa equina con crin nebulante color arcoíris.

Apenas se dio cuenta de quién era, se regresó sobre sus cascos, ocultándose en su habitación.

–¡No puede ser! ¡La princesa Celestia se dirige hacia aquí! ¡A Ponyville! ¡Si ve al señor Shy tal vez pregunte de donde viene! ¡Solo hace falta que lo vea! ¡No debe verlo o estaré en serios problemas!

–¡Twilight!

–¡HIIIAAAAAAAAA!

La voz de Spike hizo que Twilight saliera de debajo de las cobijas, obligándola a ocultarse en otro sitio.

–¡¿Qué te pasa, Twilight?!

–Spike, pase lo que pase, no le digas a la princesa que estoy aquí. No debe enterarse de lo que hice por Fluttershy al traer al señor Shy.

–¿Sabes que ahora tiene nombre?

–Sí, lo sé. Pero no debería estar aquí. Ahora que lo pienso, fue una pésima idea. Es decir, si, alegré el corazón de Fluttershy y todo, pero no creo que debió ser la correcta manera. ¡Oh Celestia! Debo llegar con el señor Shy antes de que…

–Twilight.

–¡HIIIIAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?!

–Muy bien, gracias.

–¿Y a que debemos el honor de su visita? –Twilight estaba por activar la segunda etapa de su locura.

–Bueno, quería ver cómo han estado las cosas aquí en Ponyville. Sabes que me agrada mucho visitar los reinos vecinos para ver los progresos de las princesas. En este caso, es tu turno. Cuéntame, Twilight. ¿Hay algo nuevo en este lugar?

–(Oh, por dios, lo sabe. ¡Claro que lo sabe! ¡Es Celestia! ¡Su deber es saberlo!) Nuevo… bueno… Applejack ha estado construyendo un nuevo molino para su negocio.

–¡Oh,! ¿Enserio? ¿Te molestaría mostrármelo?

Twilight en este momento entraba en fase dos.

–¡Claro! Solo, permítame tomar mi alforja y con gusto le mostraré… –Twilight se dio vuelta y tomó a Spike, metiéndose con él al closet. Entre susurros le dio indicaciones a este–. Esto es importante, necesito que les digas a las chicas que escondan al Señor Shy…

–Su nombre es…

–¡No levantes la voz! No quiero que Celestia sepa de su existencia aquí en Equestria. Sé que es benévola, pero nunca pasé de sus reglas tanto como ahora. Por favor, diles que lo escondan.

–Ok, Ok. Les digo.

–Después de esto, te juro que te daré un rubí o dos.

–¡Mas te vale que no lo olvides, Twilight!

Twilight tomó su alforja y salió del closet (literalmente hablando) lista para conducir a Celestia hacia donde de seguro no estaba el padre de Fluttershy.

.

En la granja Apple, Fluttershy había llevado a su padre a disfrutar de las delicias que Applejack y familia preparaban para soportar el trabajo duro. Con un tarro de jugo de manzana en su casco y un bigote de espuma en su cara.

–Hace tiempo que no bebía jugo de manzana, y este en especial me hace sentir… Bastante encantado. Delicioso, abuela Smith –sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, pues la abuela Smith estaba dormida en una mecedora bajo la sombra de un manzano.

–La abuela Smith es quien más trabaja de nosotros en el rancho –dijo Applejack sirviendo un poco más al nuevo pony–. No bien ha amanecido, ella ya se encuentra catalogando manzanas a ojo de pony experto. A su edad debería estar descansando.

–Bueno, lo hace cuando no hay más que hacer.

–Sí, pero si sigue trabajando antes que el gallo, terminará por agotarse tanto que no podrá decir pio sin que le duela el cuerpo. ¿Otra ronda?

–Te agradezco, Applejack, pero solo tenía un bit.

–Cuidaste de nuestra Fluttershy cuando la perdimos. Quince años completos, te mereces un tarro más.

–No lo merezco, pero te lo acepto.

Apenas iba a tocar el tarro, un relámpago lo secuestro dirigiéndose al cielo. Cuando vio el suelo alejarse de su vista, el señor Shy sintió que había dejado atrás cada uno de sus órganos. Al levantar la mirada se encontró que era Rainbow Dash quien había efectuado este acto de rapto.

–¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Qué en el nombre de Celestia….?

–Llegaste tarde a tu clase de vuelo…

–¡No, no lo hice! ¡Falta tiempo para eso!

–¡Pues yo digo que debes aprender a volar pronto! ¡Practicaremos ahora!

–¡NONONONONONONONONONONO!

Rainbow Dash lanzó al pegaso al cielo, quien hacía todo lo posible por elevarse (agitando sus cascos (los cuatro), tratando de abrir las alas que estaban paralizadas por el miedo, soplando lo más fuerte que pudo) sin ningún éxito. El pobre pony salió despedido dibujando este una parábola descendente que aterrizó en el lago, en el cual estaban asoleándose dos ponis que terminaron empapadas por completo por este asalto marino. Apenas logró emerger a superficie, el nuevo pony vio lo que había hecho.

–¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, señorita Sweet Drops! ¡Señorita Heartstrings!

–Descuida, cielo. Esto es muy común estando Pinkie Pie cerca.

–Pero hoy no he visto… –no acabó de decir eso cuando una aleta rosada apareció delante de él, lo que solo podía indicar que Pinkie estaba en el lago–. Ella no estaba planeada. Pinkie, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Recolecto caracolas –La voz de Pinkie Pie se escuchaba más lejana de lo que parecía (considerando que no se puede hablar cuando estas nadando bajo el agua)–. Aún no he recolectado una, pero creo estarme acercando. ¡No se escondan, caracolas furtivas!

Al ver a Pinkie en la orilla, y teniendo frente a él una aleta rosada, no pudo sino salir corriendo cascos por delante del peligro que implicaba un tiburón en un lago (sin importar su inusual color rosado). Una figura escamosa salió del agua, un lagarto sin dientes que acompañaba a Pinkie de paseo.

–¡Gummy! ¡Te dije que me ayudaras a buscar caracolas!

El por ahora conocido como señor Shy no llegó muy lejos. Se ocultó en la casa de Fluttershy, tratando de recuperar la calma. Tomó una bolsa de papel y comenzó a hacer ejercicios pulmonares para recuperar el aliento y la calma. Minutos después alguien tocó a la puerta. Con algo de temor (por la descarga de mala suerte reciente) se acercó a la puerta, notando que quien estaba afuera era su hija.

–¿Por qué Fluttershy tocaría a la puerta?

Al abrirla, entraron tres ponis, entre ellas Fluttershy. Pinkie entró dando saltitos al más puro estilo de Pepe le Pew, mientras que Rarity se veía un poco más preocupada. Esta última cerró la puerta tras de ella con fuerza, respaldándose en ella como si la estuvieran persiguiendo.

–Dulce Celestia, no tenemos tiempo. Caballero, debemos esconderlo lo más pronto posible.

–Pero ya me disculpé con Sweet Drops y Heartstrings. Además, Rainbow Dash es quien debería…

–No hay tiempo para este parloteo, necesitamos ocultarlo pronto en cualquier lugar posible.

–¡Permítame ayudarlo, señor! –Pinkie Pie tomó una caja de regalo y allí lo metió sin pedirle permiso de nada. Lo envolvió, le puso un moño, y justo después de eso cerró la caja para envolverla–. Listo. ¡Oh, espera! –De la nada sacó un sello que decía "no abrir hasta Nightmare Night"–. Listo. ¡Oh, no puedo esperar a que sea Nightmare Night!

–¡Mi padre puede respirar allí!

–¿Cómo?

Fluttershy comenzó a rasgar el papel envoltura encontrándose con su padre de un nuevo color azul en su rostro.

–Bueno, tal vez no fue el mejor lugar para ocultarlo –Pinkie tomó al nuevo y lo llevó afuera, lanzándolo a la cima del árbol como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara–. Allí esta. Solo quédate quietecito…

El señor Shy bajó del árbol de golpe por no poder atascarse en una rama, cayendo boca abajo con un fuerte golpe en su equinidad.

–¿Que no entiendes lo que significa quedarse quieto?

–¿Por qué me están escondiendo? –intentó decir el pony apenas sintiendo su cuerpo. Poco después llegaron Applejack y Rainbow Dash. A su duda atendió Rarity.

–Cielo, Spike nos dijo que la princesa Celestia está aquí.

–Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, no hay motivo por el cual alarmarse. De hecho quería verla.

–No lo entiendes –intervino Rainbow Dash–. Si la princesa Celestia sabe que estás aquí, castigará a Twilight por haber desobedecido sus órdenes de no volver a contactar contigo.

–Bueno, pero pudieron haberme dicho que necesitaba esconderme. No veo el motivo para pasar por todos estos problemas.

–Creo que comprendo –dijo Fluttershy–. Si la princesa te encuentra aquí, en Equestria, te obligará a volver a tu mundo, o incluso podría encerrarte. No quiero que eso te pase, padre.

–Descuida, Celestia no es de las que castigan severamente.

–¿Tu que sabes de eso? –dijo Applejack a lo que añadió–. Por lo que sé, Celestia ha necesitado castigar anteriormente a otros seres: el rey Sombra, Discord, su propia hermana Luna…

–Pero yo no soy una amenaza para Equestria. No como mucho, no he provocado discusiones (aún) y mucho menos he hecho mucho contacto pony fuera de ustedes seis.

–Cuando Twilight cruzó al otro lado de ese espejo la última vez, Celestia nos advirtió que el que nosotras cruzáramos con ella podría traer desbalance a ambos mundos. Quizás eso mismo pase contigo –Fluttershy ahora temía por que esto fuese una pésima idea–. Creo que nunca debiste cruzar en un principio…

Impactado… de que su hija, la razón por la que él estuviese allí, dijera que jamás debió cruzar.

–Fluttershy, no lo culpes a él, culpa a Twilight…

–Ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa. Él pudo negarse y ella pudo no haber cruzado.

–Pero Flutters lo necesitaba.

–Sí, pero por más que lo necesito, ambos han cometido un error…

–Errar es de ponis, ninguno de nosotros hemos sido perfectos.

–Excepto tal vez Celestia…

–Ni siquiera ella… Esperen, donde está el señor Shy…

Al detener la discusión, las ponis comenzaron a buscar al padre de Fluttershy por todas partes, pero ninguna pudo verlo. Unas huellas de cascos dirigían a Ponyville, lo que solo podía…

–¡Está en camino a Ponyville! –Rainbow Dash se valió de sus alas para seguirlo de inmediato.

–¡Vamos! ¡Debemos evitar que haga una tontería!

.

Celestia era Guiada por Twilight (un poco más tranquila) por el pueblo de Ponyville. Las cosas habían estado tranquilas y amigables por el lugar, y tras del incidente con Tirek las cosas solo podían ir a mejor.

–Ponyville está creciendo y ejerciendo un papel tranquilo. Quizás no deba hablar más.

–¿Qué hay de los habitantes? Según recuerdo, el lugar no era muy poblado.

–Bien, algunos ponys han decidido residir aquí. Ponyville cada vez más se parece a una ciudad… –Twilight veía a su nuevo súbdito acercarse a ellos, despistado mirando a todos lados como si buscara algo o a alguien–. ¡Ahig! ¡Pero si quiere ver algo realmente nuevo en Ponyville debería ver los nuevos pastelillos que han preparado los Cake!

–Oh, de acuerdo…

Celestia se dirigía al "SugarCube Corner cuando Twilight colocó una barrera de ladrillo justo enfrente de un despistado pony furtivo, quien no pudo evitar chocar contra este muro directamente. Al retirarse para ver su obstáculo, había una… especie de grafiti que decía "Escóndete"

Al leer esto, el pegaso entendió el mensaje, y corrió directo a un sitio donde poder guarecerse.

.

La tarde se avecinaba, y tanto Twilight como la princesa Celestia se dirigían al castillo para la despedida.

–Supongo que este ha sido un día duro para ti, guiarme a través de tu reino como si te tratara de guía de turistas.

–Descuide, princesa. Incluso nuestros más recientes ponys requieren de una visita guiada.

–¡Twilight! –Applejack acudió a su amiga para informarle del visitante, al igual que Fluttershy quien le seguía el paso volando raso.

–¿Qué sucede chicas?

–No sé si es un problema, pero el forajido ha desaparecido.

–Todas hemos buscado a papá y parece haber desaparecido de la tierra.

–Tal vez me obedeció, después de todo. Le pedí que se ocultara.

–Crees que se ocultó –dijo Fluttershy temiendo que fuera a ser descubierto.

–No tengo idea, pero por el bien de ambos, espero que así sea.

Twilight se dio media vuelta, y entró a su castillo. Al parecer, la princesa Celestia se había hecho camino a través del mismo, por lo que Twilight estaba camino entonces a la sala de los tronos. Cuál fue su mayor sorpresa al verla a ella a cuatro cascos y alas abiertas en el centro, y un pony de pelaje ámbar con crin negra charlando con ella. O más bien, bajando la cabeza mientras se explicaba.

–¡Señor Shy!

–¡Twilight! –Celestia parecía sorprendida.

–Lo siento Twilight, pero no quiero vivir escondiéndome de quien ahora es mi princesa.

–¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué estas de frente a la princesa?! ¡¿Por qué rompiste nuestro pacto?!

–No puedo esconderme de ella, nadie puede. De hecho ella ya sabía sobre mí.

–¿Es eso cierto –Twilight bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su pena.

–No hay nada que se esconda de mí de día, ni nada que se esconda de mi hermana Luna de Noche. Ella me comentó que una creatura en Ponyville tenía sueños con extrañas criaturas que caminaban en dos piernas, con extremidades con apéndices que funcionaban como garras pero que no parecían armas, y una enorme cantidad de cosas que parecían vivas, pero que no parecían necesitar alimento o agua. Supuse que se trataba de nuestro amigo del mundo humano, aquel que cuidó de Fluttershy durante quince años.

–Mi señora, no quise provocar problemas. Solo quería ver a mi hija una vez más –el pony nuevo comenzaba a llorar, recordando la despedida de Fluttershy algún tiempo atrás, y todas esas veces que la recordaba al verla en el álbum de fotos–. Es mi culpa, mi señora. Todo es mi culpa, por ese deseo egoísta de verla una vez más.

–Novel, no tienes por qué pedirme perdón –Al escuchar su nuevo nombre, Novel se detuvo y la volvió a mirar–. Crees que no sabía que estarías tentado a hacer esto. Un padre que ama a su hija, que renuncia a todo cuanto es y lo que estaba destinado a ser, para ver una vez más a su hija no tiene que dar explicaciones. Estuve agradecida entonces, y hoy me has dejado sorprendida. Es admirable lo que le propusiste a Twilight por dos años y medio al lado de tu hija. Poco tiempo, considerando los quince años que estuvo a tu lado.

–Mi señora…

–Deja de llamarme "señora". Tengo un nombre y un cargo aquí.

Novel, quien ahora se inclinaba aceptando a Celestia como su compasiva monarca, se dirigió a ella como ella misma le pidió.

–Princesa Celestia, le pido perdón por atentar en contra de su mundo.

La princesa ahora dirigía su mirada a Twilight, que podía sentir los ojos de Celestia como puñales.

–Veo que supiste hacer un uso poco ortodoxo del espejo. Incluso en aquella ocasión, era arriesgado enviar a más de un pony a través del espejo. Y aun así, te arriesgaste sin saber cómo resultarían las cosas.

–Bueno… la verdad es que Fluttershy había dejado de ser feliz después de separarla de su padre. No lo pudo olvidar, y lo recordaba con dolor. Tenía que hacer algo, ella es mi amiga, y después de todo soy la princesa de la amistad.

–Lo sé. No necesitas justificarte –Celestia dirigió su mirada a Novel, y se desconcertó un poco. Ahora que lo veía bien podía hacerse pasar fielmente por el padre de Fluttershy. Su crin era de varón, y aun así su cola era tan larga como la de Fluttershy. El color de su pelaje era diferente, pero los ojos eran similares: Color calipso, o un poco más obscuros. Pero lo que más sorprendía de su transmigración eran las alas. Novel era un pegaso con una Cutie Mark propia–. ¿Cómo hiciste para que se pareciera tanto a ella?

–No lo hice. Cuando cruzó la puerta obtuvo esa imagen. Así volvió a nacer.

–Y tienes una Cutie Mark. ¿Eras escritor o algo así?

–Sí, princesa. Escritor y pintor de tiempo libre.

–¿En serio? Es grandioso.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Verás, los escritores son escasos en Equestria. Es una pena que no hayas sido un Unicornio, pero aun siendo pegaso serás alguien que puede resaltar.

–Princesa Celestia, acaso está usted diciendo…

–¿Esperabas acaso algo de resistencia a tu intromisión aquí? ¿Por qué? Sé quién eres. –Esas palabras le dieron a Novel la pista perfecta para saber que estaría en Equestria un poco más de tiempo, pero lo siguiente fue un poco más interesante para él–. Sin embargo, creo que sabes que lo que han hecho es algo que no puedo permitir que salga impune.

–Sí, su majestad.

–Aunque no será un castigo ejemplar, puesto que no puedes servir de ejemplo para otros humanos que crucen el portal, si tengo que pedirte que permanezcas discreto sobre tu origen.

–Sí, su majestad.

–Casi estoy segura que al menos seis de mis súbditas conocen lo ocurrido, y mi hermana puede que tenga una idea. ¿Alguien más sabe de tu verdadera naturaleza?

–No, aún nadie, su majestad.

–Bien. Para que puedas pagar por tus acciones, enviaré a una de mis escribas para que te haga compañía. Seguro que desearás escribir, pero por tu naturaleza halada, te será difícil escribir como lo hacías antes.

Al haber renunciado a todo en el mundo que dejó atrás, también tomó en cuenta su carrera como escritor, pues había la posibilidad de que escribir fuera más complicado siendo pony terrestre o alado. Celestia ahora le daba la oportunidad de continuar su carrera.

–Su majestad… yo…

–A cambio, estarás al pendiente de mi llamado. Cada cierto tiempo te enviaré el nombre de una pony, y tu deber será convivir con ella y reportarme lo que has descubierto sobre ella a partir de tu convivencia. Como entenderás, puede que sea una pony cualquiera, ya sea de Ponyville, Canterlot o de cualquier lugar en Equestria al que decida mandarte. ¿De acuerdo?

Una misión cada cierto tiempo. Novel comenzaba a pensar que esto tenía cierto objetivo, el que por cierto creyó comprender: en su mundo, él había pasado una vida sin amistades reales. Conviviendo con cada uno de los ponys en Equestria, quizás encontraría aquello que Twilight representaba.

–Sí, mi lady.

–Muy bien. Una última cosa. Cuando estuve en tu casa, mencionaste que ya me conocías, a mí y a mis pequeñas ponys. Si eso es verdad, ¿te importaría darme tu primer reporte?

–¿Mi primer reporte?

–La primer pony que reportarás es la princesa Celestia.

Reportar todo cuando conocía de la princesa Celestia, quizás era demasiado para él. No conocía a fondo a la princesa, y mucho menos podía dar santo y seña de su historia, así que solo se limitó a su perfil como pony.

–Twilight, ¿podrías ayudarme a redactar esta única vez?

–Seguro.

"Querida princesa Celestia:

Quizás la labor que me has dado es muy difícil para un simple escritor. No conozco su historia del todo, pero creo tener una intuición de quien representa usted hacia sus súbditos. Como princesa, es su deber ver por el bien de cada uno de los ponys en Equestria. Sin embargo, esa responsabilidad no evita que se muestre como una más entre sus súbditos. Sé odia que los demás ponys se tomen a pecho su papel como princesa, y que su deseo sería poder convivir con los demás como una igual, aunque su deber no se lo permita la mayoría del tiempo.

Posee un sentido del humor bastante apreciable, que acepta una broma sin molestarse del todo por ello, y le encanta ver las reacciones a sus propias bromas. También le divierte el cambio, pues su vida como princesa puede ser algo aburrida y monótona. También posee una curiosidad que rivaliza con la de su alumna, Twilight.

Aunque tiene sus momentos de ira, su comprensión es tan alta que incluso en el mayor de los crímenes puede tratar de comprender ambas caras de la moneda, y tratar de arreglarlo de una forma pacífica, dejando como último recurso el castigo y la violencia.

Por último deseo mencionar su papel y como los demás ponys la ven ante mis ojos. Si, posee tanto poder como solo el sol puede ejercer, pero aún sin ese poder, todo el mundo la respeta no por ser la princesa, sino por ser nuestra princesa. La confiable y benevolente que ha llegado a sacrificar su integridad con tal de preservar la felicidad en cada uno de los ponys que al verla bajamos la cabeza para mirarle como solo nosotros deseamos verla: desde los cascos hasta el infinito."

Celestia estaba al borde del llanto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien pudo ver en su interior, en vez de ser todo lo contrario. No eran palabras bonitas escogidas y rebuscadas para cantarle poesía, sino palabras simples que en conjunto describían su alma. Celestia tuvo que darle la espalda a Novel para evitar que la vieran conmovida.

–Princesa… –intervino Twilight tirando al suelo el pergamino–. ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Permíteme un momento, Twilight. Solo, dame un momento –Celestia tardó unos segundos, se limpió las pocas lágrimas y volvió a dirigirse a Novel–. Gracias. Te agradezco tanto por lo que has hecho hoy por mí. Nunca nadie me había podido leer como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

–No es nada, princesa –Novel ejerció esta mirada que describió al final de su escrito, comenzando desde los cascos y elevando la mirada hasta ver a los ojos a la princesa. Lo que hizo que ella se enterneciera un poco más.

.

Novel tomó rumbo propio, y tuvo la necesidad de conseguir un piso propio para dejar de molestar a su hija. De este modo obtuvo la oportunidad de vivir en un hotel con la ayuda de la princesa Celestia. Bien sabía que Novel no tenía casa propia, y construir una tardaría demasiado tiempo. Por ello ordenó que se le prepararan dos habitaciones, las que ella misma financiaría para el escritor y el escriba de Canterlot. El hotel en el que ambos estarían viviendo desde ese día sería el hotel "Hay and Stay", al lado del "SugarCube Corner".

Esa mañana, Novel estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Dejando lo que estaba haciendo, fue a atender a quien tocaba, encontrándose con un pony diferente: un unicornio femenino de pelaje gris, de crin castaña y ojos avellana.

–¡Hola!

–¿Novel Feathershy?

–Sí, mucho gusto señorita…

–Sonata. Soy la escriba que Celestia ha designado para usted. Estaré viviendo enfrente, para lo que se le ofrezca.

–¡Grandioso! ¿Quieres pasar? Preparé un poco de pan de centeno y jugo de manzana Applefarm.

–¿Está bien que pase? ¿No le molesta si…?

–Descuida. A partir de ahora viviremos prácticamente juntos, nos acompañaremos el uno al otro y nos reiremos del otro cuando nos equivoquemos. Ven, pasa a mi mesa.

.

.

.

Si les agrada la premisa, busquen el fic "el analista" de mis obras, que es donde se continuará cada cierto tiempo este fic, tratando de hacer de este mi primer fic Original Character en mi carrera que no me ha dado un quinto partido en cachitos. En fin, es por diversión. Nos leeremos luego.


End file.
